Forbidden science?
by savethecakex3
Summary: Just when Ed expects it the least the gate calls him back- to witness Roy's death. But it gives them a second chance: They can keep their lives and alchemy, but in return have to help to keep the balance between the worlds, which got disturbed by humans. Rating may increase later. SLASH!
1. Chapter 1

**Note: ****Okay, fist of all I should greet all of you. And warn you… Unfortunately English happens to be my third language and I am still making mistakes. The plot of forbidden science is settled in the time after the anime ended. I Took over some parts of the movie, but the opening of the gate never happened… I also will include my own ideas of how the two worlds are connected.**

**Warnings: Language. Not only mine, but Edwards as well. I mean we all know him, don't we?**

Chapter one: Prolog

Silence! A kingdom for silence! Lately silence became rare. It was frustrating, very much so. Especially if you happen to be a damn genius who happens to have damn genius stuff to do! _Tuck! Tuck! Tuck!_ Edward's brows moved closer together. Another boom sound from the other room. _Oh, can't they keep it quiet? _It followed a sound that reminded of a dying animal, a slowly, painfully dying animal…Edward tightened the grip around his pencil and forced his genial mind back to work- He really tried to do so. _Jiiaahhh… _Okay, enough is enough! Furiously he jumped up. He would show these little suckers of new neighbors what it means to disturb the Fullmetal alchemist, hero of the people and saver of the whole damn other world, while said (former) alchemist was finally trying to write down his damn new findings! He crossed the small distance to the door in less than one second and stepped out to the floor. "Hey there!" His fist hit his neighbors door with so much force that it wined in its hinges. He even managed to drown out the noise these little assholes used to call music. "Would you please be so kind and turn of that shit? It is fucking one o'clock in the morning and some people happened to have work they have to finish!"

The door swung open and Dan Adams, one of Edward's lovely new neighbors looked out. "Oh, hey kiddo. What's up?" Edward had to count to ten in order to stop himself from punching his fist into that idiots face. Who was he calling kiddo?

"What's up? You are asking me what's up? What the fuck is up with your mind? Due to you and the shit you dare to call music I can't concentrate!" The idiot holds his hands up „Ähh… no problem, buddy we´ll slow down, kay? No reason to get angry, is it?" Although he could easily spit on the stunning bold head of the boy in front of him Dan knew better than to mess with this boy. He saw him having one of his temper tantrums once, that was enough.

"You gonna be fucking silent, understood?" Dan hurried to nod. "Good…" the death glare on Ed´s face diapered. Satisfied he brushed his loose bangs back, turned on his heels and walked back into his own tiny apartment. He should have had a little talk to these bastards much earlier! Ed let himself drop onto his chair once again. Recently he felt more and more tied. He could sleep and wake up with the feeling he run up fucking Mount Everest. His head hurt and he wasn't able to think clear until he force a mass of sugar into his stomach that would cause every dentist in the country to cry. Luckily his teeth seemed to be unaffected until now.

His leg started to hurt, too. But unlike past times he couldn't simply call Winry and let her come fix it. And the mechanics that lived in this world weren't even half as capable as she was. Eds gaze wandered to the picture on his desk. It was a painting. He drew it in the months after he recognized he would have to stick on this side of the gate for a long, long time. He feared to forget the faces of those he loved, so he wanted to draw them down while he still remembered. _How stupid I was._ E thought._ I will never forget them, not matter how much time passes by, and even if it takes ages to go back: I will still recognize them at the first glaze. _He smiled, about his own foolishness as well as of the sweet memories he combined with the picture in front of him. Of course it showed Al (the boy he was before that faithful night), but also Winry, the old broomstick (also known as Pikato), even the stupid dog was on there. His whole family. There were plenty of other pictures, too. Some showed these three, some his mother, places he visited, Central, Mustang´s team and other soldiers he made friends with. He barely showed them to anyone. Alfons was the only one who knew all of them.

He wasn't Al, and no one could replace Al, but Ed came to like Alfons for different reasons. He was idealistic, open minded and always spread good mood. He was a great scientist, too. Ed used to live together with him for quite a long time, even after they moved from Germany to England, but three months ago Alfons finally found the guts to ask that girl he met at university for a date. She said yes, and before Ed knew what happened sweet little Alfons moved in with her. Why wasting time, huh?

To save money Ed decided to rent a smaller apartment close to university. It wasn't that nice, only one room plus closed, with worn out furniture and horrible neighbors without any taste in music, but he never wished for more. His head started to arch again, this time more than last time. He gritted his teeth. Under these conditions he would never manage to finish his paperwork propably. _But there won't be a smirking bastard who wants to set my ass on fire so it wouldn't be that big of a deal. _ Yeah, Mustang and his treats were the only one who could force Ed to do his paperwork in time. His new employees would accept everything he hands in, happy to have him. Ed sight, then walked over to his small bed. Shortly he thought about changing his clothes, but his own yawns interrupted these thoughts. He just stepped out of his boots than slid under the thin covers. _I really should do something against this tiredness… _

Roy Mustang wanted to kill someone. He really did. Or to be more specific: he wanted to kill whoever was responsible for the mess right in front of him. "Havoc!" He barked. "Y-yes, General Mustang Sir?" the older man's face lost every color it usually had. Everyone in Mustangs team knew it wasn't a good thing to make Mustang angry, and right know the flame alchemist was beyond angry, he was pissed-someone would have to suffer, Havoc only hoped it wouldn't be his ass that got burned. "Who is responsible for this?" Mustang's gloved finger tapped on the newspaper. Havoc felt relive wash over him. "Oh, that has to Major Kin Abers" "Sir" he added.

"Major Abers? Who had the _brilliant_ idea to give commando to that idiot while I was absent?"

"That must have been Lieutenant General Foley, Sir" Mustang glanced up as Riza Hawkeye walked into the office. _Foley, huh? Yes, it clearly takes an idiot to choose an idiot like Abers. _It was common knowledge, at least inside of this office, that Mustang wasn't a fan of the Lieutenant General. He was much older than Mustang, almost sixty, and much less capable. Mustang suspected he got his position due to the marriage of his daughter and the son of one of the late Fuehrer's favorites. He newer actually fought in a war and was the first to back off if things got serious. And Foley wasn't a fan of Mustangs, too. Once he spread the rumor Mustang got his promotion because he threatened to new Fuehrer he would kill him, too. That was, of course, absolutely nonsense, but it got Mustang into a lot of trouble. _Maybe I should show him want it really means to fuck with the flame alchemist…_ a devilish smirk appeared on Mustangs face. His subordinates all made a step backwards. Hawkeye was to only one who didn't. _Fullmetal wouldn't have, too._ Mustang thought. Recently he thought a lot about his later subordinate. Yes, Fullmetal made him loose his famous self-control more than once, Caused a lot of damage and paperwork and but in times like this a capable, intelligent alchemist like him was dearly needed. Not a dumb cocky one like Abers who barely managed transmutations Roy did when he was still a toddler.

"Okay, Hawkeye would you please invite our dear Major for a little talk? I think we use to have a little talk about his excellent work…" Hawkeye saluted. "On my way, Sir."

Mustang looked back to the other ones. "Great, let's tidy up that mess! Havoc? Go and organize some of those lazy freshmen, they should help to rebuild those buildings. Brenda? I need coffee and some records about the exact damage and a list of the victims. The rest of you makes sure that things will be handled my way again." After shouting an enthusiastic `Yes, Sir´ his stuff hurried to their tasks... _What a mess ._And Roy Mustang has only been away for three weeks! He had visited a town on the border of the country. Amestris, once again, managed to get involved in conflicts. Mustang was sure they would face a war; sooner or later. He rubbed his palm over his face. Why had there to be that many wars? You should think people where clever enough to learn from the events of the past. Nobody could want a second Ishbal, at least nobody with a working mind…. Without any warning the door fled open and a man walked in. Head held high, confidently steps and a satisfied grin on his face. "Major Abers…" Mustang put on his I-am-so-bored-of-you face. Abers grin faded a little bit. God, how much Roy hated that man. "Do you know why you are here?" Mustangs chin rested on his hand while he read through the faithful News Paper. He didn't even bother to look up.

"I guess so…Sir" He mad attempts to sit down on Mustangs couch, but on glare made him change his mind. Nobody was allowed to sit on that couch, nobody beside mustang himself. _But I could swear this Fullmetal brat was allowed to._ Abers thought. He didn't know why, but he never really believed in all those fights between the older Elric and his commanding officer. Something seemed to be… odd. Why should Mustang have hired a twelve year old when he hated him that much? "Do you have the purpose to explain yourself or do I have to pull every single piece of information out of your nose? _Damn this arrogant bastard_, Abers thought. "I got an anonymous tip that terrorist were hiding in these buildings, so I took some men and visited the named houses by myself." Mustang had to silently count to ten to prevent himself from blowing this IDIOT up till only ashes were left over. "An anonymous tip made you do _this_?" he slammed the newspaper he pretended to read down on the table. _**State Alchemists destroys a bakery and two other houses!**_ "Do you wanne kid me? Why should a terrorist hide in one of these buildings? That were houses were families live in! You could have questioned the neighbors; you should have searched them. But you shouldn't have blown them up without any warning! You could have killed innocence civilians! There were children in these buildings!" Now Mustang was shouting. Furiously he stud up. "If I could I would fire you and your stupid subordinates for that catastrophe! I would love to see what you would do if someone sets your house on fire while you take a nice bath, too! But, no! You will stay and I have to tidy up the mess you left behind! If you ever dare to come under my eyes again any soon I will guarantee for nothing, understood?" Abers hurried to nod. Yes, he disliked Mustang, very much so, but he had seen the flame alchemist in action for too many times to not take his warning serious. He burned ass wasn't something to joke with. Faster than ever he run out of that office, no hint of his former confidence at all. "Sir? The Fuehrer wants to see you" Mustang looked up. "Thanks Hawkeye, tell him I will be there as fast as possible" This day became from bad to worse.

**So, thanks for reading! Hopefully you enjoyed the story so far. I hope it will become one of my best, but I knew I could improve some things, too. If anyone could sacrifice some spare time to be my beta it would be fantastic! And of course I am very grateful about every review I possible get, too, so don't hesitate, if you have something to criticize (Yeah, a commendation would make me very happy, too…) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer****: No, till my last entry I haven't bought Fullmetal alchemist, so it doesn't belong to me…**

**Warnings****: I really am into swearing, or let Ed swear, however, consider yourself warned!**

**Note: I really hope you liked this so far, thanks for reading, anyway! Oh, and this chapter is going to become a bit longer, I recognized the shortness of the last a little late, but being it only the Prologue I guess it was okay… This will mostly deal with Roy, but I can't let him simply die due to a car accident or something like this, I think it needs more to beat the flame alchemist. Therefore I need a more story for him. **

It was warm, you could call it hot. The whole place was filled with laughing, giggling people who enjoyed the sun. Small kids ran around, shouting playfully. Ed hated this fucking hot weather. This entire people got on his nerves. Couldn't they shut up? He felt all too hot, his coat stuck to his back, his hair to his neck, just like a warm, heavy, and well, hairy, towel. He could grill eggs on his auto mail arm if he wasn't able to get into the shadows soon. How could one possible enjoy this? Ed tried to protect his eyes from the sun. And this was only spring! Ed had seen colder summers, honestly wasn't this country supposed to be foggy and cold? It was sooo depressing- especially because he couldn't join this stupid sun admires because he had to go to university to hand the papers in he wasn't able to finish last night. He walked around the Conner and through the huge entry to the campus. He really liked that building, in style and size it remembered buildings back in central, but the people who used it usually were much less grim. Students were standing all around-in groups, pairs, yeah, it was spring and the hormones got wild, or alone.

"Hey, Edward, over here!" Ed turned his head in the direction the voice came from. When he spotted the grinning, waving blond a smile curved his lips."Alfons, long not seen ya!" He walked towards him. _Wow, seems like he is really happy. _And the reason for this happiness was spotted soon, too.

"Hey, do you remember me? I am Ally" She holed out her small hand.

"As if I could forget the face of my baby brothers' girlfriend!" He took the small fingers in his own, carefully using the flesh one. Ed had only seen her once, before she moved in with Alfons, through he had seen her at university before. Ally was a sweet girl, she wasn't too tall, even an inch or two shorter than Ed himself, and had a nice face, too. She was good looking, maybe even pretty, not that Ed was interested himself. he figured he wasnt the relationship type years ago.

"What are you doing here, Ed? I thought you wanted to take a break from studying?"Ed flashed a grin"That's true, but somehow I have to earn my money, I can't live by sunshine and love alone, you know?"

"You solve problems for the professors, right?" Ed nodded to Allays question, it seemed like Alfons had talked to her about his former roommate.

"Yeah, that is true. Mostly chemical questions and stuff, it's not as complicated as it sounds, through. The most problems are simply, I think the professors only are too lazy to solve them themselves. This time it was about figuring out how to produce ammoniac without investing that much energy and money that is used these times."

Alfons shook his head "Only a genius could call this uncomplicated."

"And you were able to find a solution?" Alleys eyes were all wide and full of admiration. It almost saddened Ed to disappoint her.

"Sadly not-those fuckers of new neighbors and their terrible taste in music destructed me all night long. I felt like pushing their radio up their asses…however…" He interrupted himself when he saw the shade of red that had spread over Allys cheeks. She seemed to not be used to such…colorful language. "Hump, I guess I should hurry, this lazy bas…professor will be waiting for me till now."Ed waved his hand in the couple's direction, and then hid of.

Wandering through the masses of students his skin started to shiver; he was used to peoples starring, back in Amestris there were a lot of people who had stared at him. He was the Fullmetal alchemist, the youngest state alchemist of all times, the Elric genius with the auto mail. And, yes, some of those stares had been not friendly at all, but it never troubled him that much as it did now. It has just been…different, the glares of the past had been mixed with curiosity, envy, interest and all to oft fascination, yeah, mostly a mix of this things, but Ed never had bothered. His priority had been to get Al´s body back, maybe even his own missing limbs. People could think whatever they wanted, Ed, unlike many other state alchemists, never did much for his image, people would thing what they want, anyway. They had decided to make him their hero? Ed could live with that, it made it much easier to get information or a nice place to stay overnight. And if someone would try to make trouble Ed would simply have kicked said mans ass, making it impossible for him to even sit for weeks. His whole live Ed never lost confident in himself and his abilities-not until he stuck-up in this cruel, fast lasting, alchemy-less world.

He now was some kind of curiosity: the strange genius-boy in the long red coat, wearing gloves although it was freaking hot. People soon figured that something was off with him, it was nothing they could put a finger on, no, but Ed didn't fit into this world there was no doubt. Here in England it was much better than back in Germany, through. Since these fuckers of national socialists overtook government and poisoned peoples mind Ed had felt a little more uneasy each day. He had witnessed how they treat cripples like him. His auto mail was the only reason he wasn't figured out-and his blond hair. Honestly-trusting people because of their hairs color? That was some kind of shit! Not even the military back home would come to such ridiculous conclusions, and that's something!

Ed passed the entrance and cooler air streamed over him. _Hah, at least I am able to leave this fucking heat for a few minutes._ Yes, Ed didn't look too much forward to the upcoming conversation. The sucker of professor he was monumentally working for wouldn't dare to yell at him, like Mustang did, or even try roasting him, yeah, Mustang really tried this once, but he would put up this look on his face and rambling about how important Eds work was for the university. _Maybe I should ask him why they refuse to pay me properly if this is the case…Or I should tell them to fucking transmute their stupid ammoniac_ Ed grinned, yes, he would pay to see the face of the old sucker if he told him this! He surely would pass out due to such _ridiculous ideas_. Ed didn't hesitate to knock on the door before he entered the professors' room; old habits die hard, don't they?

Roys P.o.v

Roy Mustang leaned back in his armchair. His head had started to bitch around again. Like someone wanted to turn inside out or do some step dance on his brain-missing the tact completely. His glace wandered outside. It was sunny, warm and all too lovely, and here he was: waiting for hell to break loose. _Silly people _Roy thought _silly, knowledge less people! _ They knew nothing, lived their lives like one big party, laughing and enjoying the weather. How Roy envied them! He had to sit inside his office, making up his mind how to prevent the ultimate catastrophe while they had fun! They wouldn't notice the misery they were stuck into until it hits them right into the face, and even then some would try to still ignore it. A gentle knock on the door interrupted his dark thoughts. "Yes?" Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye stepped into the room, files in her arms.

"Please Excurse the interruption, Sir. I was ordered to hand these over to you be the Fuehrer himself" She handed him the files, all heavy and important looking-just what he needed right now! "This is all?" Mustang got a short nod.

"Great…look, it's not like we have much work to do right now. Go tell the team to go home, load up their energy. You may head off, as well."_ Soon there will be more than enough work to do, and all of you will need every bit of energy then. _This time Hawkeye hesitated to nod. Unsure she bit her lower lip.

"It may be inappropriate, but may I ask if something happened during your conversation with the Fuehrer?" Roy had to smile. Yes, his first Lieutenant always seemed to know if something was off. He was able to hide what was wrong, but he couldn't fool her.

"I feel honored by your concern, but until now it is not necessary for you or anyone else to worry about the stuff the Fuehrer and I talked about. Go home, get some rest. If I need help your the first one I would call." Yes, there was no one he trusted more than Riza, not since Meas died, anyway. He wouldn't hesitate even a second to let her have his back, knowing she was most capable of handling any situation. Although Roy was fond of his whole stuff this girl was special for him. Maybe because he knew her since they were still kids, while Roy took lessons from her father? Often people thought they may become a couple once, but that wasn't the way he felt for Riza. She was much more precisions to him than the many dates he had in the past, more like a little sister, and he was pretty sure she felt the same about him.

"You know you can _always_ call me?" She got a smile that warm that her knees seemed to turn into pudding and her heart rate sped up.

"Yes, I know. Now do as I told you and enjoy your day off, it's a beautiful one, by the way." Hawkeye saluted and turned on her heals. Roy watched to door shut after her. Then followed her movement's trough the window that connected his new office with the main office his stuff worked in. Unlike Hawkeye they didn't hesitate to jump up and nearly run out the office as soon as they were told about the early end of their work day. Roy wondered what they would do. Visit their families, take their girlfriend out? He couldn't tell. He wasn't the type to do Smalltalk with his stuff about that kind of stuff. He himself was a personal person and saw no point in interrogating his subordinates. For all he knew they might fear he wanted to steel their girlfriends, taking him for a womanizer. With everyone gone he turned back to the work on his desk. Most of it was boring stuff and would wander right into the trash if not for Hawkeye and her gun, but these folders she brought in just minutes before seemed to be a lot more interesting. He was quite sure what they would deal about. He thought back to the talk he had with the Fuehrer.

_Three hours earlier:_

_Roy steeped in Fuehrer Huston's office with his usual calm face. He didn't knew why he shouldn't feel calm, after all this whole mass wasn't even his fault, he was miles away, trying t save Amestris border town from being attacked by foreign troops. "Ah, General mustang-please take a seat." The Fuehrer greeted him warmly. _

_"Sir" Mustang bowed his head politely and set down as required. "I am sorry to have to call you due to such harsh reasons, but this are harsh times we slitter into." Roy gave a small nod to show he understood. "If it is about that…accident that is written in the new about: I have already instructed my stuff to handle the whole affair…" he was cut short by Huston's hand._

_ "No, I don't care about that, I really don't. Let those problems be handled by those who caused them. I need you for something much more serious." The general tilted his head. Something even more serious than this disaster? "Sir?" "You stayed at the border for a few weeks describe the situation." Roy took some time to structure his thoughts. When a superior asks you a question you are to answerer it shortly, but completely. _

_"It appeared that the situation is serious. Those foreigners hardly speak our language. This makes negotiations difficult. They also claim to have to right to settle down in Amestris, because the land they lived in is no longer habitable due to some catastrophe they call `yellow storm´, most likely a sandstorm for all we know. They wandered throw the dessert in order to come here and are on their limit. In order to get something to eat they steal from villages near the border. They aren't too much, only around two thousand people, but they are desperate and would do nearly anything in order to survive. "The Fuehrer gave a small nod. "yes, that is what I have heard before, but I am sure we could deal with that, after all it's not like I wish to sent this poor people back into the dessert, but now take a look at this. It is a letter that reached me just this morning." Roy took the paper. It looked pretty official and stuff. A gesture from the Fuehrer urged him to star reading. While he did so his brow moved together, until they nearly met when he finished. Mustang looked from the letter to Huston, than back to the letter._

_ "This...they can't be serious, are they?" _

_"I fear they are. I hope you understand what this means?" Roy felt like someone had pushed him right into the face-hard. "This…people want to change our borders?"_ _The fuehrer nodded. "As you read they call themselves `Bound of free nations`. As far as we know there are at least five countries involved. They claim that originally their countries have been bigger and were cut short during the wars Amestris won in the last centuries." Roy felt anger rise inside of him _

_"But that is ridiculous! Some of these wars were let centuries ago! They can't expect us to give up territories that belonged to Amestris since their inhabitants can remember! I can't imagine those people to not belong to our country anymore, they must learn a new language, and there would be cultural conflicts, as well! That would be a complete mess!" Huston nodded. _

_"I understand this as well, general, but it seems they don't want to see this problems. They used the situation of those people you dealt with to show how ruthless we are about other folks, make it look like we don't want to help them and use our army to sent them back. _

_"Nonsense!" Mustang stood up "What should we do? Let them plunder our villages? And while I was there we managed to move them into talking with us. They get help and a place to settle down as soon as they stop violation our homes!" Huston watched the younger man. He rarely saw Mustang that passionately. The alchemist was a master of self control. _

_"I know that but unfortunately other governments see this as the perfect opportunity to put some pressure on us." The two men exchanged silent looks. "How long?" "They set an ultimatum for one week" Roy shook his head. "Impossible! This is way too short, we won't even be able to start negotiations…but that is exactly what they want, isn't it?" The Fuehrer nodded. _

_"And what is my role in this?"! Mustang asked after a while. "I hate to ask this of you, but I would like you go back to the border and try to stop this. "And before Mustang could response."I know that you never wanted to take part in a war again, but this isn't like Ishbal, Roy. They mobilize their armies already, I we don't do so, too, the invasion will hit us full force." _

_"Why has it to be me?" Huston gave him a sad smile. "Because you are our best man. You are a very talented leader; you know how to deal with soldiers and war situations. You have witnessed a war that couldn't have been more terrible, and you survived, found the courage to live on. And you made yourself an impressive name-you are the most known, and feared, alchemist we have." Ah, that's where the wind comes from, Roy thought. _

_"You want to use alchemists in this war?" Roy knew his tone was too questioning, too much of an objection, but as Huston mentioned: He already saw what state alchemists were able to do and it was terrible. _

_"No. But I will if it is necessary to protect our people. And I also hope that our opponents will back off when they see what they got themselves into." The Fuehrer seemed uncomfortable. "I am sorry, Roy, but the risk is too high. You will go; it wasn't a question, it was an order, and even if you are our most powerful alchemist, you simply will have to object this time." Roy clutched his teeth. How could they? All those stupid governments and their hunger for power! "I am sorry-you are dismissed." Without another word Roy turned around and fled. He wanted to burn something, to lose temper and cry all his frustration out, until he was al hollow and emotion less. The Fuehrer was right: he had no chance. He sold his soul, became a dog. It didn't matter that he was general now; it would be just like Ishbal. He would step out to this battlefield and he would kill, until there was no one to kill anymore, until he would lose himself and stop to care. Roy felt sick_. I can't let this happen_ he thought. _Not again. _He went straight to his office._

Presen_t_

By now Roy had calmed down again. This situation was pretty fucked up, yes, but he wasn't powerless anymore. If he understood Huston right he wanted to give commando to Mustang, give him the power to lead this war his way, make sure that there weren't too much victims, keep the civilians out, save as many lives as possible in a war. And he would sure as hell take this opportunity!


	3. Chapter 3

**Murderer and trains**

**Disclaimer:**** I. Own. Nothing. You would know if this changes. **

**Warnings****: same as always, I guess. Oh, and war is about to start, and war is newer pretty…**

The whole town was on its feet, or at least so it seemed to Edward. People were on the streets, shouting, demonstrating. Standing at the small window of his apartment Ed looked down on them. He felt slightly taken aback. This reminded him at a day nearly two years ago in Amestris. Shaking his head he returned to his breakfast. While throwing as much bread in is month as possible at once he took the newspaper at hand. **German Canceller executes his own SA! **Ed decides to skip the article. He heard far enough about this mess. For all he lived in this country, he knew how the mood could change against loyal people in the blink of an eye. The Germans, and especially their fanatic leader, were downright paranoid. Neighbors they knew for years suddenly become suspicious and possible traitors. Ed had experienced this himself. **Japan clings to China.** Ed sighted. Has everybody gone crazy? The Germans made no attempt to cover their lust for bigger land possessions, Japan wants to become and Empire, Italy as well. Not even two decades after the terrible war that was caused by world power ambitions. Was man unable to learn? Ed rubbed his head. The tired feeling was all back, along with pain and stiffness. He would love to go straight back to bed and hide under the covers for a few more hours, but today this was no option. _It's already fucking ten o'clock. _Sighing he stood up. What followed was his typical morning routine. Face washing, hair braiding, putting on some cloth that hopefully would hid every sing of auto mail, skipping the terrible bitter coffee.

Outside the air already started to heat up once again. "Morning, kiddo! Wat´cha goin´to do?" looking up Ed saw two of his neighbor leaning out the window. "Visiting your girlfriend, huh?" Ed rolled his eyes. Maybe if he would ignore them and simply go away they would shut up? Ed only managed to get two steps ahead when Dan´s face appeared. "Hey, Shorty! Don't bother with these idiots, they hadn't had breakf …"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORT" Within the blink of an eye the heads disappeared, the window was closed and the curtains drawn together. Short! PAH! Not only had he grown several inches during the past years, he also was certain, that none of those little suckers had the right to tease him-short or not! Stop, did he just admit that…? _Oh, what so ever! Who cares? _ Angry with himself and the damn situation Ed took up peace. He wanted to finish this shit as soon as possible. The walk to his destination was short, much shorter than he expected it to be.

The building in front of him was impressive-it was the home of a minister, after all. Yes, Allan Burke, President of the English police wants to talk to Edward Elric- this couldn't mean anything good, at least not for Ed. Burke was one of the few people who knew about Ed, he was the one that gave him a fake pass when he arrived here, hoping Ed would be as useful as his father has bee, whatever that was supposed to mean. Since then Burke never contacted Ed on his own account, so Ed was more than just surprised when the invitation landed on his desk two days before. Surely the minister wouldn't call him if there wouldn't be a problem that Eds help was needed for. _Entering the lions cave _Thought Ed while he stepped through massive stone doors.

From inside the mason was just as impressive as from outside. High walls, clad in wood, carpets thick enough to cover up every step and golden lamps on the ceiling. _Someone seems to get really big pay-checks._ Nervous Ed fumbled with his gloves. The butler guy from the entrance had told him Burke was already awaiting him, and that Ed should simply knock and entrance. Ed felt like a twelve year old again. A kid who wants to become a state alchemist, but couldn't quite find the courage to step into his superior's office. This thought motivated him. _Oh, get a grip on yourself! Imagine that smirk the bastard would pull if he could see you right now! If you don't like what he wants of you, you say no thanks and move your ass out. No difficulties at all!_ He went in after two brief knocks to inform Burke about his arrival.

As soon as he had entered the flashback vanished completely. Burkes office wasn't neutral and strict like Mustangs. This office was nearly overloaded with sofas, little desks and items from all over the world. Ed saw a bear fur lying in front of the fireplace, oriental carpets on the walls, and a golden globe in the right corner and dozens of smaller decorations. Burke was in his forties, at least. Small lines already found their place on his forehead and around his mouth while the typical lines, caused from smiling seemed to miss. His hair was still dark and cut short in a military style. His eyes, light blue and piercing, went up and down on Ed. The two of them never met before in person, so each was checking out the other.

"Good to see you Elric. Please, have a seat." He moved his hand towards the chair in front o his desk. Slowly Ed followed the other mans request. He wouldn't allow himself to lose his suspicion until he knew why he was called here. "Oh, you may remove your coat as well." Burke added just before he set down.

"I would prefer to let it on." It wasn't too warm in Burke's office, far cooler than outside, and Ed only wore a white dress shirt underneath-gloves or not his auto mail would shine through.

"Oh, I insist! It is far too warm and I want my guest to feel comfortable, so please, would you put away that warm thing?"Ed withstands the urge to bare his teeth. He did this on purpose, that was sure. _Damn him! _Leaven no other choice-even Ed knew it wasn't a good idea to refuse a request from the minister, at least not one that seemed so simple-and removed his brown coat. While he was at it he put his gloves down, too. _Good, if this guy wants something to stare at I give him something. _As soon as Ed started to unclad Burks gaze became even more piercing. His eyes scanned every centimeter of the complicate metal construction that came to the surface. He went as far as to bent forwards. "So it's true, an arm made of metal, moving as it is out of flesh." Ed thought he Burke was about to try to touch him when the other pulled his hand back. "I am sorry, but I studied machines quite a lot before I joined the police and I have to admit that this arm of yours is an amazing piece of technology."

"It would be far more amazing to have all my limbs still attached to my body." Ed coldly answered.

"Oh, apologizes. I forgot myself. Of course it must be pretty tough to lose a limb, especially at such a young age." The later alchemist pulled a face.

"It is far more `tough´ when your nerves are connected with the auto mail. That is painful." Burke gulped. Yes, he could imagine such a procedure to cause i_mmense_ pain.

"I wouldn't dare to deny this. However, Mister Elric." He took a piece of paper in his left hand as if he needed to read the details all over again, but Ed had collected enough experiences with politicians or leaders in general, to see right through this move. Burke wouldn't dare to not know every detail by hearth. Making sure that got every little detail. "I'd like you to have a look at this. All this murders took happened during the last four weeks. First we didn't think too much about it, but later we started to notice this." Burke handed some picture over to Ed. Photo technology was far ahead in Amestris, this photo was all black and white-the contrasts between the different objects seemed to almost disappear. But Ed didn't need a better photo to notice what was right under his nose.

"That thing, it's an array!" Burke nodded. That was what came to my mine when I saw it! Ed griped the other pictures. Yes, that looked like alchemy! The street around the victims was demolished, like little explosions happened. It was all messy and destruction. "But that is impossible! Alchemy can't be used in this world!"

"Or at least you told us so" Burks gaze was cold like Antarctic storms.

"You think I lied? Why should I do this, it doesn't even make sense!" The minister only moved his shoulders.

"How should I know?" Furiously Ed snapped a pencil and copied the array down on a sheet of paper that smashed his hand down on it, not only two fingers like he used to do, but the full hand: Nothing happened.

"See? Nothing, you can't use alchemy!"

"Maybe it's only you who can't?" Ed rolled his eyes.

"Like you haven't tried this out by yourself already." The older man grinned.

"You are right. You're a clever young man. And your clearly know more about any of my men. So what would you say if I would ask you to investigate this further?"

"No"

"No?" Burke questioned "I thought you would want to know how it was able to do alchemy in this world?" Ed shook his head.

"No. this can't be caused by alchemy, alchemy doesn't work here- it must be some kind of trick" Burke moved little more towards Ed.

"What if it isn't a trick? What if someone, however, found a way to do alchemy? No, don't speak, just imagine. This could be your ticked back, you know? You want to go home again, don't you? You surly also know that we would share every piece of information we get on alchemy with you? It may not be of any use, but someone seemed to have found a way, even without your superior knowledge, so what do you have to lose?"

"It is impossible, trust me, I already tried everything to make alchemy work." _And I already sold my soul for knowledge of alchemy once, I have no intention of doing it once again, especially not if it isn't for Al. _He added in his mind.

"So you will deny us your help? Let innocence people die? And why, if I may ask? Because you lost your hope?" Ed gritted his teethhe couldn´t belive what he was about to say...

"It will be a one-time. I help you, get my information and that is it. You will let me be after this?" Burke nodded

"Yes. This will be a win-win situation, no hidden complications, nothing. We stop a murderer; you may get to talk to someone who is able to use alchemy." Ed hesitated than nodded. A wide grin appeared on Burkes face. "It seems to me like we have a deal! I look forward to see your results. Let officer Andrews give you all the information you may need" Before Ed could say another thing he was guarded out of the room by a policeman that seemed to appear out of nowhere, down the floor, to the entrance, with a piece of paper , that contained a telephone number an address of the main police station, in his hand. Strange_…_

**Roy's p.o.v**

The mood at central train station was bad. And that was nothing to wonder. The people that stood around were either soldiers, or their love ones that came to wave and kiss them goodbye. Wives embraced their husbands, children cringed to their fathers legs. Some of them were too young to know what was about to happen, but they saw the sad faces of the older ones and that was enough to make them sad as well. Roy let his gaze wander around once more. He spotted a group of young men that stood next to the waiting train. They were joking around, grinning wide. _Lucky idiots_ Mustang thought. They were just like he was once. Proud to go and protect the country, wanting to get out of the city, having an adventure. For them a war was the chance to collect some fame. They would surely lose their good mood as soon as they recognize that war wasn't any glory at all. War was just brutal and sad; those who get fame due to a war usually are those who had to suffer the most, mentally and physically. Roy knew this; he had to make this experience the hard way.

"Lieutenant General Mustang?" Mustang turned his head to the young solider that spoke up to him "Everything is prepared to leave." Mustang nodded.

"Good, thank you Sergeant." The man saluted and hurried away. _Lieutenant General Mustang, huh? _When the Fuehrer claimed that Mustang would get promoted in order to take commando over the whole operation _border-keeping_ Mustang didn't know how to feel about it. He climbed up the ranks in order to prevent a second Ishbal, to stop Bradley. With the late Fuehrer dead, killed by Mustang himself, he wasn't that eager to get promoted anymore. When he killed Bradley he expected his career to end. When the rumors that he blackmails the Fuehrer were spread he expected consequences, but after all Huston seemed very fond of Roy and keeps promoting him. He wasn't sure how to feel about that, yet. Given, the new Fuehrer was a fare better man, than the last one, but he was ambitious as well, and no one who doesn't enjoy having power would be able to become Fuehrer. Usually that kind of men would desperately try to stay in the position they had reached. Huston wasn't an alchemist, he was an old school type of solider, borne as a son of a General, joined the army at young age, worked his way up. He had fought his battles and proved himself worth. But he wasn't a young man anymore, he had an impressive aura, that was given, and the people liked him, but there was one thing Roy had, that he hadn't: The image of a hero. Roy had fought in Ishbal, that time he and some other alchemist nearly won the battle alone, without the help of _normal_ soldiers. And he had also killed the old Fuehrer, the most powerful man in the state, all alone. What was even more impressive after it became common knowledge, that Bradley was a homunculus. Mustang never really tried to hide, that he wanted to climb up the ranks, so naturally, Huston should try to eliminate him, before he became too much of a danger, shouldn't he? But the Fuehrer kept on favoring and promoting Mustang. This made him feel a bit uneasy. Why should he do this, if it wasn't to achieve an advantage? The real question was what it was that Huston wanted from him. Mustang sight than turned around_. Time to get the journey started!_

Mustang slowly walked over to his stuff. They stood a bit outside of the center, saying goodbye to their loved ones. Riza Hawkeye chatted with another female solider, a girl who she made friends with back in academy. If Mustang remembered correctly her name was Lany Wharton. Mustang nodded towards her, she returned the greeting with a bow. Next to Hawkeye there stood Jean havoc, smoking as always, and one arm around a surprisingly good looking girl. _Strange, I didn't notice he has a new girl friend, but I am happy for him, especially when it is such a pretty one._ He thought. Unlike havocs opinion it never purposely stole one of his girlfriends-or crushes. Roy wasn't that big of a playboy. All he did was to not deny all that lovers he was supposed to have; it wasn't his fault, if the girl from the flower shop wanted to go on a date with him instead of Havoc, right? But since then he tried to stay away from the other mans potential lovers. Mustang respected his subordinates and relied on them, he would never harm them knowingly. _So this whole drama wouldn't repeat itself._ He gave Havocs date a bright smile

"Hello, Miss. I am Roy Mustang. It is nice to see that Jaen has this charming company. I am surprised he will be able to leave you behind." The girl turned al red and giggled. _Oh, you can't be serious… _ Mustang hurried to turn elsewhere, before Havoc could became pissed of him, again. To his fortune he spotted a familiar blond head in the coward.

"Alphonse, over here!" the blond turned towards him and flashed an enthusiastic smile.

"Lieutenant General! Nice to meet you!" He shot back, while making his way towards the small group of Mustangs team.

"I didn't know you would be here, today." Alphonse shrugged his shoulders.

"I wanted to say goodbye to you guys. This time we don't have too much to do at the labs,too." Mustang nodded, he was happy to see the young Elric. Although he knew this boy for a couple of years he couldn't get enough from staring at him. Alphonse looked way younger than he was, due to the years he had spent in that armor. All this time Roy had only know a huge brunch of walking metal - with a surprisingly kind soul in it. And now he finally saw the boy, the form his older brother gave his live for. The difference was just too big to not stare, and mustang wasn't the only one. Everyone who has been close to Al felt this way. Riza even showed her motherly side and fussed all over the boy during the time shortly after he got his body back.

"That's nice, but I think it will change, soon. To all I know the military is much more eager to support science when it could be useful in a war" Al nodded.

"Yeah, it's sad, isn't it?" Mustang sighted. That boy was always so kind and caring, the thought, that his ideas could be use to harm others still disturbed him. Those who knew him weren't even a little surprised when he turned the opportunity down to become a state alchemist and a part of the military. "I guess I will miss all of you" Al continued.

"Don't get me wrong, Al, but I really am happy, that you won't accompany us on this journey." Al gave him a knowing smile.

"Yes, I am happy about this, too"

"sir? It is already past three, I think we should enter the train by now." The General turned around to his first Lieutenant.

"Your right, Hawkeye." And louder, so the people who stood around him would hear him as well "Okay, guys, let's get this started!" As he walked through the coward, head held high and all confident, some started to cheer. Suddenly he had managed to change to complete mood-and it had only taken his presence! _Huston should watch out _Hawkeye thought. The flame alchemist could make soldiers follow him blindly; make them forget their doubts in seconds. Who said he couldn't turn them against the government, as well?

Since they had entered the train time seemed to flow by more slowly than before. The seconds felt like minutes, every minute like an hour. Slowly they had leaded the town behind them, following the ribbon rails that soon lead them through the country side, carrying them northwards. Recently the typical green landscape started to change. The trees became smaller, the grass less green. There were less villages and more dry areas without any agriculture. The only reason why there would be some bigger towns was the river they crossed in this very moment. A blue stream that brought live into the veldt.

The train was at top speed, they hadn't that much of time; since the enemy had given them an ultimatum of only one week. This was far too short to start serious negotiations, but enough tie to prepare a bit. At the very day Mustang had been called into the Fuehrer's office the preparations had been started. The inhibitions of northern cities and villages which were situated too close to the border had been evacuated. When Mustang had suggested this the most other generals had protested, claiming, that the other city weren't capable of taking in that much people, but after mustang had explained his plans of how to allocate, transport and provide them no one could say something against it. They didn't have to evacuate too much people, too, because of the high mountains that were located alongside a great part of the border and would protect people from an invading army. No good general would risk crossing a whole mountain chain! How should they move all the weapons over? Unlike Amestris none of the countries that had joint the _´`bound of nations´_ had good, or any, alchemists among them.

The now empty cities were filled with soldiers who were located nearby. During the next few days they would concentrate around a city called north city. Yes, someone had been _very _creative, giving names to Amestris cities. Mustang and other high ranked militaries would stay there, too. The plan was to mobilizes as many men and women as possible and as fast as possible. Hopefully the idea of fighting against the whole Amestrian army, including the state alchemists, would make the opponent more willing to negotiate. The conflict was stupid, victims completely useless.

"Is everything okay, Sir?" Mustang turned towards Riza.

"Yes, it is, I was just going through our strategy, again. We cannot afford to make any mistakes" Because she was a member of Mustang's personal stuff, just like Havoc, Falman and Fury, she was allowed to travel in the same rail carriage than to other higher up militaries. They used to travel in the first-class carriage, so there was far more comfort.

"I can totally understand, why Fullmetal always complained about this train rides" Roy whined an hour later. His backside hurt like hell. He needed to move around, do some stretching, but that wouldn't be very clever, minding all the other soldiers, that sure kept a close look on him the entry time. Not everyone was happy about his newest promotion. Lots of men weren't all too happy to find themselves under the commander of someone nearly half their age. Famous flame alchemist or not. "I am sure Fullmetal wouldn't stop complaining about this war-thing, either. He would slam my door, protest and call me names for getting promoted. He, most likely, would start some kind of nasty rumor about me if I would drag him to accompany us, too." Mustang didn't recognize the smile, which spread over his face while he talked. Riza did, and it made her gut twitch. She had an un-good feeling whenever Mustang mentioned the missing Elric. It just seemed wrong, she wasn't able to tell why, but whenever Mustang got this special expression when he was talking or thinking about Edward Riza wanted him to shut up. It was a stupid feeling, yes, but Mustang always aroused stupid feelings inside of her…

"You think a lot about him lately, don't you?" she tried to hide her emotions as good as possible. She wouldn't let her suspicion shine through until she knew why she felt that disturbed by the mention of Ed.

"Yes, I do. I can't say why, not really. Maybe it is because Al gets older? Because he remembers the Ed I remember more while he grows up?" Riza moved an elegant eyebrow.

"Do you really think so?" No, if Mustang was honest he didn't think so- but it would be a nice explanation. Al had the same hair and eye color like Ed. He used to wear his hair like Ed did, too. Both Elric brothers were athletic built though Al was taller than Ed. But the biggest difference wasn't made of obvious things like the auto mail or hight; it was made out of smaller details. Like the sharp of their eyes. Al´s eyes were those of a child. He didn't remember all the things he saw while he travelled with Ed, all the blood and pain were radiated out of his mind. He enjoyed every single day with so much innocence that it almost hurt.

Ed had lost this look at the tender age of a kid, when he tried to get his mother back. His eyes were sharper and less wide than his brothers. They always used to analyze everything that happened around him, searching for danger. But they were filled with intelligence, willpower, loyalty, love for the people around him, bravery, enthusiasm and determination, too. He always held his head high; let nothing bring him down or away from his task. He never backed down and fought for the things that were dear to him, protected those who couldn't protect themselves. And although mustang wanted to roast him more than once he had to admit, that the younger alchemist had not only a stupidly high among of talent, but also a backbone-fighting back his superior, always saying what he is thinking, giving a shit for the consequences. While Al seemed dreamy Ed had been straight forward and full of over brimming energy. Al kept his emotions to himself, never angry at anyone and patient as hell- Ed would have thrown a temper tantrum most of the time, annoying the crap out of everyone-exempt Al, that's it. There were the wild gestures Ed always made, this special grin that made Mustangs blood boil and his gloved hands twitch. The smart-ass remarks. And Ed always was surrounded by alchemy that made mustangs skin prickle-a fact he never knew how to handle, because alchemy shouldn't be sensible, should it?

The real reason why he thought about his former subordinate that often was the anxious feeling that he would see Ed again. That was, of course, nonsense. Mustang knew some about the whole gate stuff Ed had talked about, and he did research after the Ed of the homunculi, too. To him it was given, that Ed hadn't simply stopped to exist. He only vanished and this was the gates fault. Mustang never doubted that, on day, Ed would come back, of his own account or because of Al, who had never stopped searching for his younger brother.

But now it felt like Ed would step back into their lives like every minute, and that feeling disturbed Mustang. "I can't tell, maybe I miss him-only as an alchemist and subordinate of course" that was a lie, and Riza´s eyes let no doubt, that she saw right through him. It was like trying to lie to himself-no chance that could work. "It shouldn't be that long time till we reach our designation, anymore" Mustang said to change the subject. "We already passed `second northernmost city´" (Again, who the fuck had been in charge to name these cities?)

He stood up, happy, that his back kept quiet, he didn't need comments on his age-after all he was almost the youngest one in this carriage. "Okay, we will reach the station in less than one hour. I want this whole organization to work out like clockwork! In order to archive that everyone has to follow the plan in every little detail. As soon as the train stops each of you will give commandos to the men that had been referred to you. I don't want uninformed soldiers who fall about each others feet. And in order to prevent this we have to give a good example. If there are any problems-report them to me. If someone doesn't do their duty-report them to me. If you act inappropriate it will also be reported to me. This is no fun, we are one step ahead of a war, any mistake can cost lives, and I don't want to lose good men or women, because someone can't, or doesn't want to, fulfill their tasks. Whatever personal problems there could be, get over them. We are in charge to protect our country and loved ones, don't bring shame to them!"

Mustang set down again, but kept the serious face on. Some of the older generals gritted their teeth; they weren't used to be talked to in a manner like this, especially not from a man who barley was in his thirties. But they were also impressed by his strictness and well aware of the fact that said man would kick their ass while doing his nails in case they would screw this up. It was better to shut up and oblige. When the train slowly entered the station everyone griped their stuff and hurried outside. Everything went exactly as planned, no chaos, no mistakes. And Mustang would more likely wear a miniskirt himself than to allow this operation to become a disaster, not this time!

**Finally the chapters are becoming longer! But I guess that is only normal, because the real story is about to start. I am happy that you followed the story so far and thank you for the patience to wait for the chapters- id love to write faster, but I was on holiday^^**


	4. Murderee and Sandstorms

**hope you will enjoy it…**

**Disclaimer:**** yeah, rub it in, I don't own anything….**

**Warnings****: description of a crime scene, some fights, Eds language, the usual stuff, I guess.**

Working with the police wasn't quite what Ed had thought it would be like. Most of all it was boring. So boring, that Ed feared his brain would commit suicide every moment. The problem wasn't the work itself, no, the case was interesting, not only because the possibility that alchemy was involved, but also because of the crimes themselves. There seemed to be no bigger goal, nothing the victims had in common or stuff like this. It had to be the work of a mad man-which was for sure. And he couldn't be that stupid either, after all Ed wasn't able to finish the case yet. The problem was that the other police men were perfectly satisfied with doing the work from out of their offices.

On his first day Ed was introduced to an Officer Leon Basket. Basket was a nice guy, a bit older than Mustang but much less serious. He had an easy way of going and could handle every situation with a smile on his face. It was Leon who made Ed familiar with the ways the police worked and showed him around. And because Ed didn't belong to the police stuff he was allowed to call him simply Leon, no Sir or officer Basket. Leon was also the one who lead the investigation in the case Ed should help; therefore Ed was grateful for him being such civil.

"Hey, Elric, wanna join us for lunch?" Ed looked up from his desk. Lunch was something the whole team did together.

"Ahm, I don't think so…" Leon shook his head.

"No way, Edward. You already skipped Lunch the last two times; I won't let you escape this time!" Leon´s grin was even wider when he continued "I promise we will behave this time, too." Ed growled. Out of unknown reasons the policemen found the greatest joy in teasing Ed.

"I don't need you to deal with them, when they go too far I will show them a full new possibility of using their feet…" Leon pulled an eyebrow, but decided against asking. This teen had some pretty disturbing ideas of how to make someone suffer; happily he never realized them-yet. He asked himself where he had this stuff from. It was obvious, that Edward was a foreigner. It was not exactly the way he looked, although Leon never saw someone with that bright gold hair and eyes ever before. From the looks he could pass as an Englishman. It was the way he walked, the way he looked at his surroundings. Sometimes his gaze seemed to be worlds away.

"So, what are you going to do if not accompany us? Meet some pretty girl?" Ed rolled his eyes. There were far more interesting ways of spending his time.

"No, I am going to visit the library." Leon raised his brows, a complete stuttered look on his face

"Why, for havens sake are you visiting the library?"

"Because I want to collect some more information on this alchemy stuff" Ed answered. He saw Leon shake his head. Ed knew that the policeman didn't believe in things like alchemy. He was a rational person, always relying on his mind-and a fast mind he had, that Ed had to admit. "Look, someone once told me it is important to be able to think like killer. We have to get one step ahead and this only can be achieved if we know what he sees in this murderers, with the alchemy stuff, how ridiculous it may seem to us" Ed said _Ridiculous my ass he thought. _After all he knew better than to think of alchemy as a myth, a fairytale to entertain your children. Once he felt this power flew through his own veins, the immense energy that waited for him to use it, called to him, whispered in his ear. What would he give for the feeling of that wild power, building between his very palms? "Okay, Ed. Maybe this is a good idea-after all you _are_ an expert on this matter. You know -science and stuff like that." Ed nodded and grabbed his belongings. Well aware of the worried officer's eyes on his back he walked out of the office. He great the woman at the entrance, pushed the wooden door open and stepped back onto the streets.

Unknown to Ed Leon shook his head. Ed took the whole case way to serious, especially this bullshit about alchemy. And who the hell told this barely eighteen years old boy to think like a murderer? Suddenly the feeling that Eds home was far more different and far more miles away than he thought crossed his mind. A shiver ran over his back. _Seeing ghost, aren't we, Leon? _

When Ed returned the whole station seemed to be on their legs. _Wow, never saw these lazy backsides working that concentrated! Must be some kind of murder… _"Edward, here you are!" Leon shouted. "We just got a call; there has been another of the `alchemist murders´! And guess what! This time someone saw the culprit! We only got a very…vague description, but it's a step ahead, my gut tells me we are getting closer!" The policeman seemed really exited. _Guess what, Leon. My gut tells me something, too, but all it says is `you shouldn't have eaten that much this curry during your break. Sure this isn't what you feel, too? _ Ed's sarcastic thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a phone.

"It's the minister!" someone shout. Leon rambled some excuses and hurried over to take the phone out of the junior's hands.

"Hello, Sir. Basked speaking…" Like everyone else Ed shifted himself into a position that was as near as possible at the phone without being rude-or standing on Leones toes, that's it. The office meanwhile became quiet, it seemed like it wasn't an everyday event to get a call from the minister himself. Sadly they still weren't able to hear the thinks the minister said. The only thing that Ed thought to understand was `fluffy potato´ and that couldn't be the kind of thing the minister talked about, could it? _No, not unless the minister is either drunken, stupid or they are talking in a super-secretly secret language. _"Yes Sir, that is correct, we just got a call, too." Silence that some nodding on Leones side. "Yes, Yes that's true" some more nodding "Pretty, must be the same guy, yes, all the alchemistic symbols…" A break, than more `yes´ and `definitely´s followed. A few seconds one could only hear the minister rambling and watching Leones brows moving together... "No, no it is true, that we were not able to inspect the crime scene yet, but I really do not think this would be a good idea…" The office stuff step closer, one could cut the air with a knife by now_. Oh, seems like it is getting interesting_ "Of course I am not criticizing your orders, Sir!"_ No…Who would dare to question his bosses' orders? _"Yes, he is our expert, yes, your right…" Leon hummed a few times while the person on the other side of the line spoke "Yes, I will do so, only thought it would not be a good idea to take a kid to a crime scene…" This time the other voice grew louder "Yes, Sir, of course you know what will be the best! Yes, I will do so, yes, all you wish… an honor to hear of you…yes, goodbye, sir…" As fast as possible Leon smashed the hearer down. "Old sucker" A nervous laugh ran throw the office. "Well" Leon cleared his throat. "The minister ordered us to take a look at the crime scene as fast as possible-and he wants you to join us, Edward." Curious whispers were exchanged. Why would the minister want such a young guy to visit a crime scene as horrible as those the `alchemist killer´ left behind? Ed acknowledged the request with a nod. Why not? He already saw the pictures. One may say one picture tells more that thousand words, but there was only a small amount of information that could be banned like this. To get a better look on the connections, the whole picture that was painted of blood and violence, he simply needed to stand in front of the victim. He needed to see what the murder saw. And the photos told him a second thing: How horrible these crimes scenes may look, he definitely saw worse things during his time in Amestris´ military. The thing that really mocked him was the Leon called him a kid once again. It was unnerving. Ed was pretty sure to be tougher than most of the `o-so-adult-people in Leon´s team. He had to bit his lip badly in order to prevent him from making a fitting comment. He didn't know how Leon would react, and it simply wasn't worth it, he wanted to stay on this case to badly. Trough he couldn't help himself from imagine how satisfying it would be to kick the man's ass-with his metal foot.

They reached their destination only a few minutes later. Ed hopped out of the car and did some stretching. Why did these cars have to be so fucking uncomfortable? He almost feared the screws of his auto mail to get loose… Winry would give him one hell of a speech for this kind of treatment. _Idiot, she isn't here! Get a grip on you and focus on the fucking present! _When he heard a satisfying _knack _he rolled his shoulders once more and walked into the ally in front of him. These days the sun shone down like she wanted to roast them alive and make gravel melt, but in this tiny street a stream of cool air managed to survive. It flew around his legs and the way up under his coat. Ed saw the other policemen shiver-but the cold wasn't the only reason. In front of him there was a sad view, the sad view of something that once had been a living, breathing human being, just like them. Now the guy, it was clearly a male, looked broken. And he was. There seemed to be only a few bones in his body that were still intact. The whole body was leaned against a nearby wall. Not in a way one would sit, but in a way that suggested he has been thrown against this wall by an alien force. The skull had some cracks and blood had spread around it like to create some perverted kind of halo. The legs seemed to stand out in a suspicious way, too. Ed couldn't say too much about this, because the victims' trousers hide the most of them. His shirt, however, was gone. Ed stepped closer to inspect the _mes_s that once had been a ribcage and stomach. There was no other way to describe the brunch of lose meat, bones and dry blood in front of him. And there it was! Just a few centimeters above the wound an array was cut into the flesh. The cuts seemed to be drawn under high pressure. They were anything but accurate. Some went deeper that others, sometimes the different parts of the array barely touched themselves. The whole thing was incomplete, too. Ed though about the other arrays he saw on the pictures. They all were good pieces of work, used for terrible things, but the arrays themselves were drawn neatly. So why was it different now? Leon said the culprit was seen, so maybe he needed to finish up fast? But why did he take the risk? The other victims were killed during night times…Maybe it wasn't even the same perpetrator? But who else could it be? Could it be possible that there was more that one man who experimented with arrays? And when the array was still incomplete, what had caused this terrible gash? The thoughts raced through Eds mind like a thunderstorm. Without hesitating even once he stepped closer to get a better look at the array. The flesh was curved and the cuts themselves went down to the muscles. Ed could see some bones shining trough, too. This was cut into the skin with a big knife, much bigger than the one that was used the other times, maybe a hunting knife? Fascinated he looked at the lines in front of him. They weren't complicate so it didn't take him long to see the sense it was constructed to. Opposite to the other arrays this one was familiar, to him.

"This array is different from the others. I have seen it before. They say it can be used to end a life, that's all it is about" He told the policemen who stood behind him.

"What do you mean, you have seen it before?"

"In a book, about alchemy in medieval times" The lie left his lips just that easy, it became an automatic process. But Leon was satisfied with the answer.

"Anything more?" The young genius bowed even closer there was something about that array that intimidated him. Maybe…? Carefully he removed the glove of his flesh had. Handing it backwards to some rookie who was more than a little green in the face he slowly moved his finger towards the dark lines in the victim's chest. "Edward, what are you doing?" Leon sounded alarmed.

"Just testing something" While speaking he crossed the last centimeters between his index finger and the violated body and made to contract. In the same second a feeling of power shout up his arm.

When Ed screamed Leon´s hearth skipped a beat. The younger man jumped backwards, stumbling into another policeman, still pressing his hand to the chest. "Edward, everything okay with you?" Edward did not seem to notice him "Edward!" Leon shouted, shaking said man softly.

"I am fine" he finally pressed between his teeth "I just did not expect it to…whatever" he cut himself short when he recognized the stares he got, not only from his current boss. The truth was, he couldn't have explained it, anyway. He never felt something like this before. The array looked completely normal, well it was deformed and stuff, but that was no explanation for the strange fear that held Eds hearth in its claws. After all this time he had felt the power of an array again-and it was nothing like he remembers it to be. It had hurt him; the power had literally bitten him, like some kind of snake. It felt _wrong._ But he could not tell if this was the fault of the poor quality of the array or the fact, that there shouldn't be any power, strange or not, to start with. "I would like to go, please take as much photos as possible". And then he went off, leaving a dozen starring officers behind.

Edward stared. Not at something particular, just at the wall, or well, this wasn't true, either. Ed didn't see the wall as he didn't saw the whole rest of the office, like the car and everything else on his way from the crime scene has disappeared in the fog that clouded his head. _Wrong._ He felt so wrong. Ed had tried everything, he even washed his hand, under hot water and with violent movements, but nothing could erase the memory of those bad vibrations that seemed to cling onto his hand to mock him. Ed always had loved alchemy. He had a way better understanding of it than the most other people could even come to dream of. He breathed and lived alchemy. He understood it. _Well until now, that's it_ he thought. Because what happened, that was something he couldn't understand. Everything he believed in the past years was questioned. First: Alchemy does not work in this world; it was the fucking wrong side of the gate. Second: Alchemy isn't that…ugly. The feeling of alchemistic power always lit his mood. It has been pour sensation, when the over helming strength flooded through his body, collected between his palms. In moments like this he felt calm; it was like being completely safe, like nothing could make him stumble. Since the gate spat him out in this place he had struggled to not lose this confidence now that he wasn't able to do any alchemy anymore-let alone being parted from everyone he ever cared for. But now…he couldn't bring himself to see hope in that what happened earlier. This was not the kind of alchemy he had loved for so long, it was tainted, yes, that described it pretty well. It had felt dirty and wrong, like breaking the laws of the universe always felt, like the alchemy he used to bring his mother back had. A strong grip on his shoulder forced him back into present.

"Hey, Edward. Is everything okay with you? You scared the shit out of some of us when you screamed back there, you know that?" Ed only managed a wary, thin lipped smile; it still felt hard to force himself out of his dark thoughts.

"Yeah, everything cool thanks." Leon shrugged. _Everything cool my ass._

"What happened? I mean you seemed all calm and then _whoa_, you screamed like something bite you" he waved his hands while talking mimicking something that remembered more of an expulsion than a cry.

"It's nothing, nothing you have to be concerned about, anyway. I got surprised, that's it." The policeman didn't believe him, that was obvious, but on the other hand Ed didn't need him to. He worked for his own. He only cooperated with the police to get the information he needed, he didn't relay on the things this officer may or may not believe. Leon wasn't that big of a fish.

"I seemed like you hurt yourself, through." When he saw the closed up face of the young scientist he sight. Moving his hand through his hair he started again. "Look, I know that you barley know me, and I feel like I don't know even the slightest bit about you, but this doesn't mean that you can't talk to me. I mean, there must have been a reason you freaked out like this, hasn't it? I mean, you were so calm! I have seen officers twice your age that would vomit or be a shaking mess when they were confronted with something like this corpse. You saw mike? He puked until his stomach was empty and I felt like joining him. But you? You took it so easy, like you have seen plenty of murder victims, and maybe you have, however a scientist comes to see that kind of stuff. I won't force you, but I really think I would sleep better with knowing what had disturbed you enough to make you scream like this, after you touched the body." Ed shook his head "Thank, you, Leon. I appreciate your concern, I really do, but there isn't anything for me to talk about. I can tell you there is nothing that would treat the investigation otherwise I would already have spit it out." Seeing this was a far as he would get Leon decided to drop the subject. If Edward was anything, that stubborn, pressing wouldn't gain any good, not now. "So, have you seen anything interesting?" Ed, grateful for the change of theme, shook his head

"No, I don't think so. The array is…different from those that we found on the other victims, not only in design and accuracy, but also on purpose. It was a simple array, nothing pretty and of no greater use I could think of"

"you know it's creepy if you talk about this stuff like it would really work out, don't you?" Ed smiled _And that, my dear officer is the reason I can't talk to you about what happened earlier, you don't have any idea of what is going on in your city._

"However. I think we should focus on the why, in this case I mean"

"excuse me?" Leon asked.

"I mean, it is pretty clear how this guy died, with that gash, but why? All the other victims seemed to be part of some disgusting kind of ritual. They were laid down and apart from the arrays there was no sign of violence being used on them. And no one ever got a glimpse on the murderer. He took his victims in lonely streets in the middle of the night. The new victim is a fucking mess, his array fills no purpose, he got killed in broad daylight, and with may possible witnesses- so why take the risk and kill him?"

"You mean he could be of some greater importance." Played with a pencil he found on the desk before him.

"Not necessarily. Maybe he simply knew too much, was on the wrong spot in the wrong time, stuff like that. He wouldn't be the first murder that gets all paranoid and freaks out." Len couldn't find himself being luck over this development. A nervous murderer was a murderer, that would make mistakes, but it also meant that he would most likely kill even more people he originally intended to.

"When you are right it could mean we came already closer to him. We should check the list of the persons we already talked to, again"

"I don't think you already found him."

"Why not?" _Oh, maybe because he would have used his damn disgusting alchemy to beat the bloody shit out of you, literally?_

"He would have reveled himself with his actions going completely berserker. And he would have tried to escape, even if you don't have any evidence against him. Apart from the last murder all his former victims served some king of goal. It wasn't all about killing. He has to finish something; after all he is most likely fanatic, concerning all this fuss about alchemy." Leon had to admit, that the kid knew what he was talking about, not that he liked it. Really, who did the minister want to kid? Everyone who spent one day with Edward could tell that the blond wasn't just some normal student or expert for occultism.

"What would you do?" Ed scratched his chin while thinking.

"Of course I will continue trying to figure out what the arrays are meant for, and then there are teams that should concentrate on collecting new evidences from the last crime scene. But as long as we don't get any new leads I thing we could as well work on making him even more nervous. I would let some policemen walk through the city, in uniform. Maybe their simple presence is enough to let him make a mistake."

"Sounds like a plan! Let's do this!" The older man jumped to his feet, happy to be able to do something. Walking out of the office with wide steps he could actually believe he was making some progress. Ed sight. Before he could figure out what the arrays were meant for he would have to figure out why they worked-and if he could, or would want to, use them, as well.

**Mustang's point of view**

When Mustang stepped out on his balcony the ever present heat rolled over him like a wave, washing the cooler air of the inside away. The air was that dry it hurt. And the sun not only burned down on him like hell, but also forced him to blink before he was able to survey his surroundings without wired black spots disturbing his view. Not that there was something all too interesting to look at. It was twelve o'clock, not even the local animals dared to go outside this time of the day, when the heat was most pressing. The dessert lay in front of him, empty and almost pretty with the bright yellow sand that was simply everywhere. But Mustang didn't saw this beauty. He saw a landscape that was a lifeless hell even before the armies arrived. Dead land that even tasted of death. Mustang took a deep breath, just to feel the now common taste of dust on his tongue. They had a sandstorm earlier and the air still was anything but clean. Mustang let his gaze wander further, to the only spot that wasn't yellow. In the north, right in the view of his balcony there was a sign of live-unfortunately it was their anomies camp that seemed to get larger by every passing day.

Mustang had arrived five days earlier, three days later the war started. He had tried to do negotiations, he really did, but it is always hard to negotiate with someone who wants war and no peacfull agreement. Things were looking neither good nor bad. In the first days the two armies had thrown all their strength into the battle, trying to convince the opponent into giving up-it hadn't worked. Now there was the time for strategy, time for Mustang to prove he was cartable of full fitting the position he was given. He had spitted his men into two groups. This way the soldiers would get small beaks between their fights. Sometimes a fast first aid or a bottle of water could work wonders, Mustang knew that. The opponent didn't think of allowing their men breaks, this lead to the Amestrians being in minority. But they were better trained and armed so there weren't any big problems. They even managed to win some ground but then the sandstorm arrived and made a sudden end to the battles. Behind him Hawkeye cleared her throat.

"Sir, the group leaders wait for you to tell the when the battle will continue" behind her a few Generals and Cornels had stepped through the door as well. The General couldn't help himself but to smirk. As if any of those was all too eager to take commands from him. Stiff old up-suckers. Well, maybe there were some who earned their ranks, but they were only a few. Bradley gave promotions due to birth, not because of knowledge, a strategy that kept the high born quiet but started to backfire when brilliant heads were needed. "Tell them they should make themselves ready, looks like our friends already start to move towards us again." The brows of his first Lieutenant moved together. "That fast? This is insane! They can't have recovered_ that_ fast" Mustang nodded.

"Yes, but they don't have time to waste. We have this city, electricity, water pipes, a save roof over our head. I bet they will run out of some important stuff rather fast, if they are not able to finally stabilize the ground enough to transport their gods."

"This way they won't have enough energy to fight back in what? A week? Why are they doing this at all? It is suicide!" Hawkeye exclaimed. She seemed quiet out of character. Normally she would have put on a stoic face and kept quiet, especially in front of other higher-ups.

"Where is the problem? These Unlucky bastards went against us on their own account. They will learn not to mess with us. An easy win, nothing to be upset about" Mustang had a hard time to resist the urge to punch the other General. If he had to threw himself into that conversation he, at least, could have been so nice to not molest Mustangs ears with such nonsense.

"People, innocence people, who can't do anything against to decisions of their government, are going to die. This is always a reason to be upset." The older man snorted.

"Never thought the famous flame alchemist would be this sentimental" Mustang didn't have to look at Hawkeye to know she had her hand on her gun. She took insults in her boss very serious.

"I am humane, not sentimental. If we forget that we are all humans would just be like animals who slaughter each other." He heard another snore.

"You should stop making such a fuss and just finish this farce up. Use our alchemists and blow them up like we did the last time!"

"No. This is going to be different than Ishbal"

"What? This is the reason? Can't get over what you have seen back there? How pathetic!" That was it. Something in Mustang simply snapped. Before anyone could even react he had the older soldier pinned against the wall.

"Do you want to say something? Yes, I can't forget what happened back in Ishbal. Yes, we won and fast to this, but killing defenseless people like one would do with flies? Really heroic! For the future I would really advice you to watch your mouth. Back in Ishbal I have been a low soldier, but now the tables have changed. I am your superior, and I won't tolerate this disrespectful treatment any longer. If you can't find yourself to act like a grownup I will show you how it feels to stand against an alchemist, with nothing more than an old weapon in your trembling hands. Understood Major General Drewson?" Mustang made sure the other man got a good look at his gloved fingers-ready to snap. Taking a deep gulp said man stared into Mustangs dark eyes. He couldn't see any mercy or weakness in them.

"Y-yes, Sir."

"Great" Mustang released him. Brushing invisible dust of his uniform he stepped back inside, followed suit by Hawkeye. Normally he kept his temper, after all he stood beyond these childish insults, but he couldn't allow that human-contemptuous thoughts spread within the army. Soldiers tent to take the opinion of their superiors for their own. Those who had watched the little show trapped nervous from one leg to the other. Maybe the stories where true and this man was crazy? If looks could kill Drewson would have been in hell right now, or wherever people like him go after they die...

Satisfied with himself Mustang stepped back into the coldness of his rooms. He was clearly the summer type, despising cold and rain, not only because of his affection and use of fire-alchemy, which, naturally, didn't work well when he got all soaked. He took some time to get his eyes get used to the dimed light in the room. They had drawn all curtains in order to keep the damn sun and his even more hated warmth out of the room. While he set down in the gigantic armchair in front of the also oversized desk his subordinates took a leave. The only one who stayed was Hawkeye. She and the rest of his old team still worked close to him. Hawkeye was not only his secretary as some might think but also his bodyguard. Her gun would work in wet places and in her hand a weapon was just as deadly as alchemy. Falman, Brenda and Fury kept their positions but got a nice promotion along with Mustang. Yes, if it wasn't for the bigger tasks they had to manage it would have been just like it has been three years ago. _Or it would have been if Meas and Fullmetal would be still alive._

"I hate to act out like this." He sight. "I mean, it is not like I intentionally am a bastard towards them, but they have to respect me. We are in a fucking war, if we start back stabling now we could as well hand our weapons in and ask the enemy to please take over the damn country!" Hawkeye just let him ramble; she knew that all the tension he had suppressed finally found a way to break out. She also knew that he would feel better once he finished. It was funny. By now she seemed to know every mood of him as well as she knew her own. "…I really think this would be the right thing to do, don't you think so?" _Shit. _Riza thought. She didn't know what he was talking about. Sometimes thinks like this happened. Sometimes she found herself starring at her bosses' face, nit paying the slightest bit of attention to the words that left those pale lips.

"I completely affirm with you, Sir" She answered. Usually one could trust mustangs decisions, and she really didn't want to explain why she missed the things he said. Mustang recognized something was off, but chose to not comment on it. It was fucking war; perfectly naturally that something was off!

"I want to keep the alchemists out of this battle, Hawkeye, but each day there are people like Drewson, demanding to finally end the war, no matter to what costs. But this is the very reason I wanted to climb up ranks, to make sure this power won't be use for low purposes again. God, Riza, I have done terrible things, and I saw even worse, how could I force other alchemists into that nightmare?" Hawkeye didn't know if he wanted an answer, and she got distracted by the way he said her name, anyway. He only used her first name on really rare occasions and it always sent shivers down her spine.

A loud crashing sound from the outside thankfully distracted the General. He was on the balcony in an instant, leaning over the handrail to get a better view. The two armies hadn't met, yet. First Mustang couldn't find the reason for the explosion like sound at all, until his gaze moved to the horizon and the huge black smoke cloud that had appeared there. "What was this?" Another loud _boom_ cut him off. This time they saw sand flying through the air. The impact was just a few kilometers from their opponents' camp away. But the sound that reached his ears where those of cheering men. It sounded like their enemies where cheering as loud as they could, but why would they? A heavily breathing Falman stormed to the scene. He did a quick salute before starting to ramble.

"Sir, we just got news from our spies. They say that our enemies celebrate the arrival of some kind of super weapon!" After finishing the sentence he gave in to the urge to gasp for air.

"What? A super-weapon? Why do I get…?" Once again an expulsion interrupted the general. This time it was way closer to the city they were staying in. Mustang could feel the vibration in the air and a hot wind caught his hair.

"Fuck" Falman cursed vulgary, trying to keep his newly bought hat on his head. Suddenly there was sand in the air. Mustang could also hear the horrified cries of the soldier that already left the walls of the city.

"Falman, go and alarm everyone you can find and tell them to get our men back! I want them inside the walls!" the soldier nodded.

"What shall I do, Sir?" Mustang glanced at Hawkeye who had pulled out her gun, not that there was anything for her to point it at, but he guessed she felt safer this way.

"Stay with me." She did a short salute. The general who left the balcony just minutes ago now reentered

"Sir, What is this?"

"I don't have a clue, Cornel." Mustang answered honestly. "But whatever it is, this thing seems to be dangerous, I want you to get every soldier on their feet, ready to get new commands. But at first: bring them back into the city!" Out of the Connor of his eye he saw a short flash. Without thinking Mustang locked his arms around Hawkeyes waist, pressing her to the nearby wall- just in time. A hot shockwave flashed over them, sand priced into his cloths like tiny daggers, cutting the bare skin of his hands and face. The ground vibrated and Mustang teeth hit against each other forcefully. When the aftershock finally got weaker he took a step backwards, looking at a very stunned Hawkeye. "Is everything okay with you?" She nodded, not sure if the trebling of her knees was caused by the lack of distant between her and mustang or the expulsion. "Great" Finally he let go of her-she wouldn't have complained in another situation, but for now she had to stay all professional and in that position it was extremely hard to get a straight thought opposite from :_he protected me! _ The others didn't have that much luck. Two of them lay on the ground, moaning while moving back onto their feet. The colonel who spoke earlier had a bloody gash on his forehead, he was thrown against the handrail as it seemed. "Anybody seriously hurt?" Everybody shock their heads.

"God, what just happened?"

"We will know it soon-I hope." Mustang sounded already calm again, as a good leader should. The effect was pretty impressing. Suddenly the swearing men were remained of their positions and stood straight, trying hard to look as coldblooded as Mustang. "I fear the whole thing took a turn I don't like at all" Mustang muttered under his breath before ordering a conference. _As fast as possible._

**_Wow, what a long chapter-at least for my standarts^^_**

**_Sorry for the long break, i will do faster the next time, promise! Oh, and i would really love to get some reviews! tell me what you like/dislike and i will be able to improve! i will answer to your questions, too._**


	5. Fistfights and dynamite

**Fist-fights and dynamite**

**So, here comes chapter five; enjoy it **

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I own nothing bla, bla, bla, the characters aren't mine and so on**

**Warnings: The same as in the last chapters.**

Ed wanted to hurt something. Badly. What was worse? There was no one he could punch at, or jell at, not without been put on arrest on an instant. Back home there would have been Al. he would have listen to his brothers complainants and would really understand, not only pretend to do so. He would give Ed time to calm down and don't mind him throwing his fist against everything in his reach., even if this would happen to be the amour his soul was bonded to. And his gentle spirit would work wonders on Eds temper. And if that wouldn't work he could have moved back into the office and throw a scene, waiting for the bastard to respond so they could insult each other until Ed felt too tired to be angry anymore.

But if he would act like this in front of his new superior, well, he wasn't his real superior, just the man he had sold himself to this time, the old man wouldn't understand, not at all. He would take this case away from Ed and that would leave him cut off from his badly needed information, because he wouldn't be an Elric if he had already given up the hope of getting back some day. He sight. He was once again remembered why he hated politicians, especially when they were all to interested in Ed. When Burke had insisted that Ed would show up in his office the blond had been curious, although a bad feeling had already made his stomach crumble. He had ignored it-after all he _had_ much of breakfast, and followed the request. Fists clenched tightly Ed crossed the street. Who could have known that the bastard had made an arrangement with a few mechanics and scientists?

A car stopped inches away from the furious young man. The sound of squeaking wheels and angry hooting cut him of his thoughts. "What, asshole? Didn't you see I was walking over this damn, fucking street? Get some glasses instead of making that much noise you shithead!" He slammed his fist down on the honnet. He picked up his angry marching again, not without flinging the finger at the stunned driver whose jaw was hanging open. After all it doesn't happen every day that a young man crosses the street without looking and instead of being embarrassed starts insulting you and bets a bump into your car, your metal car.

Ed meanwhile stormed down the street, not paying any more attention to his surroundings than he had before the almost-crash. His thoughts remained in the sticky room where Burke had ordered Ed to remove his coat and show his arm. And then this…Ed couldn't even put his rage into words, had explained that a technique as advanced as this could come into handy if they would have to face another war. He had disliked Burk's interest in his metal arm since they first met. Now this suspicion has been confirmed. "Damn them all!" His metal fist hit a wall, making the cement crumble and dust fall on the pavement. A woman pulled her child nearer and made a big bow around him. Oh, how much would like wall to be Burke´s face! He couldn't quite believe that he had kept his temper under control while he faced that traitor. Well, he had shouted at the men, insulted them and their mothers and so on, but nobody got hurt, well maybe the security guy who wanted to keep Ed from storming out of the office and got a kick into his kidneys for this… How dare they? Using Winery's work for such ugly purposes? She wants to help people with her auto mail to lead a better live, not a government to kill others!

By the time he reached the house his flat lay in his temper only got worse. "Hey, kiddo, what crossed your liver?"

"Shut your gob or I will push your liver out of your sorry body!" Dan backed off with a pretty frightened expression on his face.

"I didn't want to irritate you, just thought that…"

"What" he got rudely interrupted "That you should interfere with my business? I only say it once: this. Would. Be. A. Mistake. A big mistake, understood?" Dan hurried to nod. Satisfied Ed opened his door and closed it with so much force that the walls seemed to shake, and maybe they really did, he didn't care.

xxx

Three hours later he found himself on a park bench, so exhausted, that he wasn't sure if he could keep up breathing. He had run for hours, leaving his flat as soon as he had changed into more fitting cloths. He had run until the blood rushed through his ears, his heart beat was fast like a drum and his flesh leg refused to do one more step. He didn't know how many kilometers he had left behind, but they must have been a lot, after all he ran from the city center of London to a completely different town, a small one. And there he was: gasping for air like he was about to drown. Some of the other ramblers threw him curious looks, but he was too exhausted to care. This felt good, nothing seemed to matter anymore. He finally felt able to clean his thoughts. Wiping the small trail of sweat from his forehead he leaned back. Luckily he was used to heat; after all he has been raised in a clime much warmer then the English one.

Around him there where children, their parents and some dogs as well. They enjoyed the sunshine and played in the small lake Ed could see from his bench. Well, the dogs and little children played in there, the adults kept a secure distance to the bad, bad water and watched them with a bright smile on their faces. This reminded him of the expression his mother wore when she watched him and Al play. God, he remembered the innocence joy of this times and it made him sad, reminded him of what he had lost, the first time when his mother died and a second time when he and Al tried to bring her back. Ed's childhood had ended before he even finished his tenth summer. While other teenager had their first crush Mustang sent him across the whole country and expected him to risk his live during these damn missions. While they stayed with their families he haunted a fairytale to give his only family member that had left his body back. Instead of working on the land of his parents he saw blood, pain and was confronted with the Homunculi. To lose all this things had hurt more than the loss of two limbs. Especially because his little, sweet brother Al suffered a resembling fate, the only difference was that he lost his whole body. But that, at least, saved him from becoming a dog of the military, too.

A small giggle draw Eds regard to the bench on his left side. Two girls, not older than sixteen, sat there, trying hard to not obviously stare at him. Hasty he glanced at his light sport shirt, but no, there wasn't any metal to be seen. So why this foolish behavior? The only times he saw something like this was when all those stupid women nearly trapped over their own feet to lay a glance on Mustang. But this couldn't be the reason, could it? Ed winked at the two girls, who started to giggle even more and put their heads together. Ed didn't know whether to grin or roll his eyes. What was wrong with them? He wore a long-sleeved shirt and gloves while they had more than 30°C. He couldn't look good at all.

Somewhere a churches bell rang. It´s a_lready five o'clock, huh? I´d better hide back or else I will be stucked over night… _All the running and coming out of the city did wonders to him. Yes, he felt sad and a bit melancholic, but the anger disappeared. He nodded his goodbye to the giggle-girls before he left. _Maybe I have lost my childhood, but that won't happen to the rest of my live._

_xxx_

When Ed finally lay down in his bed it was almost ten o'clock. It took him more than forty minutes to drive back per train, he must have been run even farer then he first thought. Another forty minutes were lost when he tried to find a train station. And when he arrived back in London he simply couldn't bear to go straight back to his stiff little flat, back to the arrays he was researching on, the victims. Ed always had always loved the air after an especially hot day. It was still warm, but not hot anymore, with a sweet smell in it that was unique. And he liked the people who causally strolled down the street, too. They weren't any tension in the atmosphere but the light sound of carefree chatter. He removed his cloths and just stares at the ceiling for a while. He didn't need a blanket, it was too warm for that, and just now he was perfectly happy with the situation as it was. He could just close his eyes. Yes, that was it. Sleep slowly embraced him and pulled him deeper and deeper, until he could feel the sand under his feet.

xxx

_Yes, the sand. He felt the heat and the salty taste on his tong while he walked through the dessert. God, Ed hated the dessert! Why had he to dream of it? Maybe because the hot weather, he decided and just continued to do one step after the other. He didn't know where he was going or why, but it didn't matter. Walking in this direction felt right, so he did it, that simple it was. In dreams it was always that simple. You do what you want, no need to think about consequences, since there won't be any the time he woke up. On the horizon he could see the outlines of a city. He could see towers and the city wall. So this city was his designation? Why not? He thought and continued walking. _

_When he wouldn't have been aware that this was a dream he would be by now. The miles seemed to just run by; he reached the city in less than five minutes. Causally he walked past the doors and threw the streets. They were covered by sand, like the dessert conquered them long ago. Just another city, that run out of water and was left behind. Something remembered him of Reole, but he didn't like to be remembered so he chose to not think of it. Yes, Ed loved dreams. _

_He followed the small street upwards, towards a large house that was higher than the other buildings around it and seemed to have solid walls, too. Like a forgotten castle. Well, hopefully there isn't a sleeping princess in it who waits for someone to kiss her. Chuckling he passed the big door and stepped inside. Now it was cold again. A shiver ran down his back, but it wasn't that unpleasant, he still felt like he belonged here. There was a broad staircase that seemed stabile enough to take it, so Ed did. This was a dream, so what could happen, even if it would crash down? Reaching the upper store he strolled down the floor until he reached a pretty ornate door that particularly screamed for him to walk trough. Ed saw his hand pushing it open and then he already stood inside the room, on the threshold to the balcony, starring on the blue clad backside of someone. To Ed this person seemed like a ghost, after all the sheds of yellow and beige he had seen his blue coat stood out like a bonfire. His black hair waved in a nonexistent breeze. `I feel like I have seen this before´ Ed thought, than the silent figure half turned around._

_ "Hello Edward" His voice was more gentle than Ed remembered it to be, his hair was longer and covered the half of his face, but Ed recognized him on an instant _

_"Mustang" his own voice sounded so breathless... Mustang didn't response, but looked at Ed with an expression that didn't fit to his face, it was too…caring. `Why am I dreaming of the Cornel? ´ Ed wondered. He got distracted when another hand appeared and lay down on Mustangs shoulder. It was Hawkeye. Someone grabbed his own hand. Turning his head Ed saw Al. His brother looked fantastic, no armor, but real flesh. Slowly Al removed his hand and walked towards Mustang. _

_They no longer stood on the balcony Ed now recognized, but on the sandy ground in front of the city. And Mustang and Hawkeye were no longer alone, too. Beside him Ed saw everybody he ever loved or liked. The team, Winry, aunt Pikato, Maes and his family, Nina, Rose, Major Armstrong, even the woman that used to live next to Ed and Al. But those who caught his eye were Al and Trisha, who had wrapped her arm tightly wrapped around her younger son while smiling at Ed. Ed wanted to say something, no everything that was imprisoned inside of him for so long, but he didn't know where to star. Apologize, say them how much he loved them explain them were he was. _

_Before he could decide a low growl resonated. A grow that made to ground shiver and the sand hop up and down. Then it opened up, just like that, and before Ed could warn them he saw his loved ones tripping over the abyss."NO!" But it was too late, one after the other they fell, while the abyss got bigger and bigger, until only Mustang was left. He smiled at Ed. "Sorry, Fullmetal, but this is over" Than he snipped. The ground under his feet vanished and Ed saw his blue clad figure fall. "No! Stay here! Not again! Explain it, Mustang! What do you mean this has to end? Mustang! NOOO…!"_

_xxx_

"Edward!" Someone shook him rather violent. Panic made his hearth race. On and instant his eyes flashed open and he was looking in Leones face. His face flushed. He slept while he was in the police office! _And I had the same fucking dream again._ His face got an even deeper shade of red. He had this dream every night since he had this run three days ago, and it still messed him up.

"Uh, have I talked in my sleep?" He asked _please say no._

"Talked? You screamed! And we tried to wake you, but you refused to wake up. It was pretty disturbing." Now Ed recognized the other guys of the office who were all staring at him like he has grown a fucking second head.

"Sorry about that, not only for the screaming, but also for sleeping during work."

"No problem" For a while there was an unpleasant silent between them Then Leon asked "Who is Mustang?" Ed flushed once again. Great, he just he to scream _that_ name aloud, hadn't he?

"No one. Really, I don't want to talk about the basta…ah guy." Leon gave him an understanding glace that made Ed suspicious. He looked like he understood, but that couldn't possibly be, so what did he thought to understand? Luckily a spot-faced rookie chooses this moment to bump into the room, engaging all the attention to him.

"We just got a call that there is most likely another attempt of murder, and they managed to corner the culprit!" Ed's blood froze as did Leos.

"Are you sure it is the murderer we are searching for?" The rookie nodded so fast his head seemed to fall off.

"Yes, they said he is trying to paint circles in the ground." Leon jumped up on an instant.

"sounds like our man! Grab your stuff and hurry, who knows when we will get another chance like that?" He hadn't even finished his sentence when chairs where pushed back and guns grabbed. All the men were all too happy to finally get some action. "Are you coming, Ed?" Ed looked up. "Yes, I am."

xxx

All way during the short drive Ed kept silent. Maybe it was paranoid, but he simply couldn't stop worrying. The first victims were killed during the darkest times of the night, and then there had been that guy who lost his live in a dark ally and now just another attempt in the bright day light, under the eyes of other people? That seemed pretty odd, as well as the fact that the supposed murderer seemed to have a hard time to break his way through the two police officers who were already present at the scene. A real alchemist, and yes, maybe Ed had to face the fact that this guy could be able to use alchemy, wouldn't have such problems, Ed wouldn't have. And scruple couldn't be of fault in this case. When the car came to a stop the police officers all but jumped out. Ed followed suit. The place was full of people who formed a circle around the supposed culprit and the police officers who had their guns pointed on his head, that was all Ed could see threw the crowed. _Fucking tall people_ he swore.

"Police, move away!" Leon´s loud voice demanded-and everyone listened. As the people went away Ed could finally see why the policemen hesitated to fire. The supposed-to-be culprit had one of his arms around of the neck of a wide eyed boy who had to be around Ed's age. In his free hand he held a knife, but he didn't press it against the boy's throat or pointed towards the guys with the guns, no, instead the tried to scratch an array into the solid stone ground. _Idiot _Ed thought. And he was right. The man didn't look like the manipulative tactician Ed would have expected. His hair looked dirty, his clothes worn down and muddy and his face was unshaved. Little blood-underlined eyes scanned the surrounding panicky. While Leon tried to talk the mad-guy into letting the boy go Ed looked around him. The people hadn't gone away, yet. The most of them still lingered around, watching the scene with a mixture of fear and awe in their eyes. Meanwhile the array was nearly finished. _Shit! _Ed thought. He couldn't let the guy finish this array, that would be a catastrophe, but he also couldn't actually do something, not in front of all those people. And after all what should he do? He still couldn't use his alchemy. The mad man finished just another line when Ed made his decision. _Fuck the witnesses!_ Stepping forward he passed Leon´s side and crossed the distance to the captor. He nearly reached him before said man's head snapped up.

"Stay away, boy" his voice was high-pitched and fanatic. "Stay away or I will kill him". He tried to make a point by tightening his grip around his hostage. Ed didn't show whether he was impressed by this or not. Calmly he smiled at the madman.

"So what? You kill him, yes and then? You are suspected to be a serial murderer. To this time there is a tiny chance for you to get out of this, but when you kill this boy they will find their suspicions confirmed and you are death before you can move a little finger" Leon felt the urge to shake his head. This guy hadn't the slightest chance to get out of this mess, and Ed knew this, he was cold-bloodily ling to this guy.

"Shut up, you brat! I will blow you up" he mad attempts to continue forming an array.

"Don't make me laugh. This array is nothing but shit, you will only hurt yourself. You draw the inner circles wrong; the line should be rounding, not angular." The captor twitched but continued nether the less. _Shit._ He actually was drawing the array wrong but the destruction would be big enough to still harm others than him, too. Ed turned towards Leon. "Get the bystanders away, please."

"What are you planning?" The younger man simply shook his head. He was up to something that was granted. And it was also granted that he was the expert, so what would it hurt to listen to him, especially if he was completely right, the innocents had to move away. "You heard him, men!" Satisfied Ed watched the place get empty.

"Look, my last warning; let the boy go and no one gets hurt" he offered. Leon held his breath. It was only one second before the madman made his decision-and aimed for the boys' throat. Before anyone could react Ed had snapped to action and thrown himself onto the captor. They rolled over the parchment, entangled and fighting for the knife. Ed got kicked into the stomach and flew a good meter threw the air before crashing to the ground. He was up on his feet a second later. Meanwhile the captor hold two knifes in his hands. _This is mad_ Leon thought. The science geek against a crazy murderer who was not only a few heads bigger, but also nearly twice as broad as Ed-and he had the knifes.

"Stay back" Ed ordered. His voice sounded a bit shaky but Leon wasn't sure if he himself could have talked after getting kicked with that much force. "I can handle him" He wiped his mouth and rolled his shoulders. Yes, this was insane and fare from fair, but Leon couldn't help but belief Ed. Something was definitely off with that boy. This time the captor acted first. He run towards Ed, swinging his knifes for the boys head. Ed ducked and brought his leg up, kicking his opponent were it would hurt the most. Every police man who was watching winced a little bit. That must have _hurt_. Ed did some quick steps, getting out of the reach and gave the other man a little break-that should be the point to give up. Unfortunately, for him, the madman seemed to see this different. His steps were still clumsy and awkward but he kept standing.

"You will suffer for that brat" he spat out.

"Oh, yeah. I am sooo afraid, see how I shiver?" With an angry grunt the bigger man raced forwards again, but this time his moves were more planed. When the two fighters crashed together Leon felt the urge to look away. He should have shot the man when he had the chance. Ed had to duck again and lost his balance when the captor made an attempt to kick him. He tried to get a hold on the man's arm, but one knife came too close so he had to pull away. He nearly took a punch in the face and countered with a kick of himself. Unluckily the madman saw this coming and grape Eds leg. The younger man once again flew to the ground, this time the older didn't let go but pressed him down.

"Should have stayed out of adults business, kid" Without hesitating he slammed the knife down in Eds hand, trying to pin it to the ground. Everything seemed to rush. Leon´s stomach did a flip. A triumphantly smirk appeared on the captors face-but it only stayed a second, until he realized that his knife couldn't cut through the hand. Instead it had broken into two. "What…?" he griped the hem of Ed's sleeve and pulled it up. Bright sunlight hit shining metal. Everyone froze-beside Ed who used to others surprise to bring up a knee. Howling in pain the captor rolled to the side while Ed got up once again.

"Don't underestimate me because of my height. This is a mistake too much did-it didn't end well for them."

"What are you?" The madman sounded horrified.

"I am a real alchemist. I am Edward Elric, the youngest state alchemist of all times, but of course this doesn't say anything to you so let me put it this way: If you want to mess with someone I am definitely the wrong person. And I won't allow anyone as flirty as you are to dirty alchemy by using it to murder." Ed felt the stares of the police officers on him. When he looked up his eyes locked with Leon´s. _This is who I am. _The police officer responded with a simple nod. There would be a lot to explain yes, but Ed was sure Leon would listen to him now.

**Roy's point of view**

Mustang felt like someone hit him in the stomach-hard. This was a fucking disaster. Never before in his life had he felt that down. Only a few days ago everything had been fine and now everything was so far from fine that he asked himself how this could have happened. It was his fault. No, not really. He wasn't the one who declared the damn war; he wasn't the one who gave the enemy the hint to use blasting agent. And how powerful that stuff was! Mustang had never seen something like this before. But it was his fault to not send more spies, to not consider such a thing to happen. He had felt too confident. And now they had their backs to the wall, were imprisoned in this fucking city with the treat of being fucking blown up. Yes, this was totally bad. And time was running out. Four days ago they first saw how powerful their explosive was. Hours later they got a massage: They should give up and hand their weapons and alchemists over else the whole city would be blown up. Because their explosive had one big advantage: It was very light. They could shoot it over big distances by arrow or cannon and ignite it threw an attached wire. A brilliant idea, but the weapon was in the bloody wrong hands! And now Roy had to do something.

The enemy had given them time till the sun would reach its highest point for the froth time- that would be in three hours. So he was sitting in a room with all the other higher-ups who talked all the same time suggesting opinions, only a breath away from panicking. They had to make up a plan, because giving up wasn't an opinion. They had, after all, to protect their families and friends. But what was the worst? Mustang already knew how to stop their opponent, but that would claim a huge victim and Mustang wasn't sure if anyone was willing to pay the price.

**Ed's point of view**

Hours later Ed felt anxious. Something was off. Nothing he could put a finger on, but still… he normally was right to trust his gut, and in the moment his gut cried something was wrong. It had been a long day, although it was hardly twelve o'clock. First the shit with his dream, then the fight with the murderer and his talk to Leon afterwards. The policeman wouldn't have let him go until Ed told him everything. Okay, not everything. Not the story how he lost his mum or how he searched for the fucking stone or stuff like that. He told him he came from another world, told him about the military and how he joined them when he was twelve. At this path Leon had gasped.

"They let you join the military while you were twelve?" At this Ed had simply shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah, my commanding officer was a complete jerk, fucking egoistical bastard." Leon shook his head once more. Ed told him about him about alchemy and that people who lost a limp have to possibility to get a mechanic one. First the policeman had looked like he didn't believe a word but with the time his expression got softer and in the end he all but begged Ed to tell him more about Amestris. Ed did him the favor, Leon promised to not tell anyone, not even the other policeman. He only told them to let Ed in peace and that the matters of his arm were classified. So now Ed should feel relived, finally having to possibility to talk to someone beside Alphonse, but he wasn't. He felt like someone wanted to drive him nuts with that bitch of a headache he was having. Leon looked up, concern showing on his face "I am fine" Ed said, trying to force his mind back to the paperwork they had to do, now while the case was solved. Yeah, very bad feeling….

**Roy's point of view**

Mustang stood on the balcony once again. In the past days this had become his favorite place. Not because the view was so beautiful, it was but that was so uninteresting right now, no, it became his favorite place because he could overlook the space between the city and their enemy's basis as well. It wasn't too much distance and it became less during the last two days. Maybe one mile maybe, most likely less. And still their army would be defeated before they could reach the loose bunch of tents. There wasn't a possibility to use alchemy, either. Well, there was, but he still hoped to find another way.

"We should have used alchemy from the very beginning!" One of the generals claimed, Roy knew to whom this voice belonged on an instant. "Only because our leader is such a softie!" With a smile on his lips Mustang listened to the protests. Yes, many of his men still had confident in him.

"It is not your fault" The soft voice of Riza Hawkeye said behind him

"It is, Hawkeye." The woman wanted to protest but Mustang shook his head. "Maybe it is not, but I have to take the fault. Else we wouldn't debate on what to do but who is guilty." Riza lowered her gaze. How true this was. A few moments none of them said a word.

"We will find a way. This war isn't over, yet!"

"Sadly you are right. This war isn't over" And after some seconds he added "And I have already found a solution to our problem"

"But…this is great, isn't it?" She wanted to know. Why was Mustang looking as if he was about to tell her something terrible?

"Let's go inside, Riza. Maybe it is time to consider the last possibility?" Hawkeyes skin was covered with goosebumps-and not because he called her Riza. No, something about this last possibility made her stomach flip.

**Eds point of view.**

The un-good feeling had vanished-Ed felt fucking sick. He felt like he was about to puke. Shaking he raise from his chair. His pencil that lay on his lap crashed to the ground. Leone looked up. "Shit, Edward, you look horrible! Everything okay?" Normally Ed would have given a smartass repose, said that he still looked twice as good as Leon himself, but he felt even to sick for that.

"No. I think I have to…go to the restroom." He heard his voice crack during the last part. Shit, shit, shit. Ed lumped towards to office door to the floor. He had a hard time to stay on his legs. The ground seemed to move, but Ed knew this was nonsense it was his brain playing tricks on him. Not a good sight, not at all. He didn't need the restroom; he needed a doctor, although he would bite of his tong before admitting this so he made another step, supporting himself by half leaning against the wall. Every step was worse than the step before, his vision was a mess. It was only luck that he even found the door to the restroom, let alone that he was able to open it and stumbled inside. Out of instinct he locked it behind him, not the smartest move in his stat, but it felt like the right thing to do. A wave of pain hit him and his ears were filled with a high-pitched noise. _If this is dying than hurry the fuck up, I can't stand this any longer…_

**Roy´s point of view**

Ten minutes before the death line would end Mustang found himself standing in front of the huge door that was the only possibility to entrance the city on this side. Before him there was dessert, so much of sand, sun and heath. And the enemy. Mustang turned around to the people that stood behind him. Everyone who could stand there, who hadn't any other duties right now, they all were here to wave him of. The famous flame alchemist was about to show his real power-for the last time. The most of those who were present looked to the ground, not willing-or able-to look their boss in the eyes. He met the eyes of one of his favorite generals, he was the one Mustang gave commando to if he was…gone. "

You don't have to do this"

"No, Rembles. I have to"

"I know, but I wish it would be different." The two men shared a sad look.

"Please make sure our enemies get tread fairly. It is not their fault, not the fault of the simple soldiers." Rembles gave an understanding nod. He would do everything for his General, after all the man was about to safe everything he loved. Mustangs glimpse wandered to his team. Fury's eyes were red from the crying and even Havoc sniffed from time to time. Behind them there stood Drewson, pale as a ghost. _So I am not the coward you took me for, huh? _Surely Drewson wouldn't do what Mustang was about to do. The last one he looked at was Riza. Not Hawkeye, he didn't need to stay professional anymore. Slowly he walked towards the girl he knew since his childhood who was now such a strong woman. He tried not to notice how the others stepped back, like he was cursed. Riza took a deep breath. "If I could I would stay, Riza. You know that I would." She shook her blond head.

"But how can you expect me to stay here. You are going out there and do what you think is your duty, but it isn't! We have lots of alchemists here, and not even one of them offered to take your place, they could! You already did so much for this country! You killed Bradley! You lost enough!" Mustang put a finger on her lips.

"Don't do them wrong. They have families, Riza. I don't. This is my duty because I am your leader. What leader would sacrifice his men in order to stay all save?" A tear rolled down Riza's cheek, Mustang wished it away. The feel of the material of his gloves on her skin made her shiver. Once again she thought about how beautiful he was. Mustang wore his best uniform, with all the medals he earned. His silky black hair covered half his face, a breathtaking contrast to his porcelain like pale skin. Gentle dark blue eyes with much too long lashes looked down to her. Looking that stunning should be forbidden. "

I can't lose you" Riza cried. The scary woman that treated everyone with her gun was crying. Gentle mustang pulled her in his arms.

"Neither do I want to lose you. You are my family, Riza. My little sister." This made her cry even more. He would never know how she felt about him. All those feelings and he would never know. Mustang made a step backwards.

"We will never forget you, no one in Amestris ever will" Now Mustang felt his throat getting tight, as well. But he couldn't cry, and he didn't want to neither he only felt touched by the respect and grief that was shown to him. Mustang slowly started walking out of the city right into the bright sunlight. Behind him Rembles took the crying Riza in his arms.

**Ed´s point of view**

Ed let himself sink down the bathroom wall. The coolness of the tiles felt so good on his burning skin. Ed hadn't recognized his high temperature until now, but the moment his forehead met the tiles it was over helming. He barley recognized that he now sat on the ground. His heartbeat was slow and everything but steady, he could feel it. A rasping breath managed to get into his lungs, but black spots already danced in front of his vision. Fuck, Ed didn't want to die. He already died once, no need to o so a second time, not so close after he first did. Not before he hadn't seen Al one last time, embraced his baby brother and told him how much he loved him, see him smile again, freed from that armor. The pain in his head got even worse. With a little wailing Ed passed out, slid back into this complete darkness he already knew…

**Roy's point of view**

Mustang was already a few hundred meters away from the city when he made a stop. He could only guess, but the spot he stood seemed to be in the middle between the two parties bases. It was hot, but Mustang didn't feel the heat. He was the flame alchemist, he didn't even sweat anymore. Mustang was well aware of the fact, that he was closely watched since he walked out of the city. Most likely every telescope was pointed on him right now the Amestrian once as well as the foreign ones.

He carefully put down the stone plate he had carried to this place. There was no possibility this draw an array on sand and sadly he wasn't able to cast array-less transmutations like Fullmetal was. _What _F_ullmetal would say if he could see me? I wonder if he would laugh at my face and tell me he was happy to finally get rid of me?_ Mustang knew he wouldn't. Maybe Fullmetal would understand him, better than anyone else does. After all he did the same sacrifice. His life for Al´s. Roy would now give his for his country. _So my feeling of seeing Fullmetal was true after all_ when there was something after death he would see Fullmetal there let it be heaven or hell. Sadly he had to admit that he had done to cruel things to hope for the heaven. _Hopefully I won't meet Fullmetal then._ He pushed his hair back and trailed one finger over the stone. Roy Mustang wanted to life and it was fucking unfair he had not only to die but also to die without saying goodbye. This was unfair. Carefully he put off his gloves. The arrays were already drawn on the stone all he had to do was to touch them and hand over his power.

The moment skin touched stone was the moment when the dessert seamed to hold its breath. Then his power flew into the transmutation and bright blue light so bright that he wanted to close his eyes embraced him. Mustang had never done such a powerful transmutation, this was too powerful, it would tear him apart, hopefully after he finished. It was also a difficult transmutation. He knew it was about finding the hidden explosives, follow the wire and destruct everything that was connected to this. Then he would search for similar products and change them into something else. Finally there would be a weaponless enemies and a huge abyss between the two countries. Later other alchemist would make a bridge and star negotiations, if that didn't work they would simply destruct the bridge. Amestris would be safe. Mustang felt his power leave him it was a sad feeling of emptiness. Then the sand vibrated as the detentions started. Mustang still could run, but then the transmutation would lose its source of energy and stop, no, he had to finish what he started.

Five more seconds and the explosions would reach him.

**Ed's point of view**

Ed opened his eyes and saw nothing, but not because it was dark, no, he was blinded by the bright light, bright blue light. He slowly opened them fully. To his utter surprise he stood in a dessert, the same dessert he had dreamed of for so long. But it wasn't quiet, something exploded _boom_ sand flew through the air. When he could see again he finally saw what was in front of him. The sight took his breath. "Mustang". The other man looked even more surprised.

"What are you doing here Fullmetal?"

"I don't know"

"So you really see death people before you die." Mustang closed his eyes and the world exploded. Ed felt himself falling into the abyss.

xxx

The next thing Ed saw was the already expected darkness. There he stood, in the black nothing, glaze looked on the gate. That fucking, damn gate that betrayed him. "Where are we?" Ed noticed Mustang was standing beside him when the other man spoke up, although he had the feeling he knew Mustang was there and only had to be remembered.

"You are in front of the holly gate of truth" A female voice announced from nowhere.

"Holly my ass" Ed said.

"Who are you?" was Mustangs question. The woman chose to ignore Ed and answered Mustangs question.

"I am the beautiful side of the truth." And yes, she clearly was. When she walked through the gate Mustangs breath hitched in his throat as well as Eds. Ed couldn't describe her face, it was simply beautiful, that was the only word that seemed to match. Her hair was silver white and as long as she was tall.

"Why aren't we just dying? " The woman turned towards Ed

"Because I can't let you die, Edward Elric, not without offering you two a deal" Ed snorted, and it was hard to snort to such a face,

"Not interested, lady. The last time I made a deal with the gate was the biggest mistake of my live. So why don't you just sod of and let us die in peace?" The woman didn't look afforded, only sad.

"Yes young Elric, I know what happened when you last visited, but the reason for this visit was another and so you met another side of the truth: The unforgiving one." Ed clenched his fists

"Still not interested."

"Oh, but I would like to hear what you have to offer." Ed glared at Mustang. This fucking bastard should shut up! He didn't know what he was getting himself into.

"Thank you, Roy Mustang. Well, as Edward already knows there are not only one but two worlds which are connected by a fragile equation. And lately this equation got disturbed. Somehow some humans managed to use alchemy in the wrong world. They don't know what they do. If we don't watch out this could destroy the balance and if that happens both world will be destroyed. We want to keep this from happening, but we can't, not alone."

"Sounds bad, but how is this connected to the two of us?" Ed couldn't help but be interested. A destruction of both worlds would mean the death of Al and all the other ones he loves.

"You are both very powerful, in soul, alchemy, hearth and will. And, opposite of us, aren't bond to this place between the worlds. You could go to earth and stop those humans. In exchange we would change the rules for you. You keep your alchemy. It will always claim a tiny tribute to use it, but your abilities won't be any less than they were, I think it will even be the other way around, you will be stronger than ever before." When Ed didn't protest the beautiful part of the truth smiled. "It is you choice. I will now open the door, you can decide if it shall lead you to the place those who already died are, like your mother Edward, or it will lead you to earth. Nobody will blame you if you decide you suffered enough and want to find peace." Her voice was kind like she really cared, and maybe she did. Ed couldn't believe such a beautiful being could lie. This was stupid and maybe a huge mistake but he couldn't help it. She moved her elegant arm and the gates doors swung open. "Decide well. I hope we will have to pleasure to meet again someday. Much luck to you."

Ed wanted to cry. The mention of his mother hurt. How much he missed her! And now he could finally see her again! This wasn't fair, how should he decide. "I think this means we will meet after my death." Mustang assumed before he crossed the distance and walked through the door. Did this bastard want to say I won't have to courage to choose the hard way? With an angry snort Ed jumped after Mustang.

xxx

When he opened his eyes again he was in the bathroom he had passed out in. (_Edward, can you hear us?)_ Ed didn't hear their voices from outside. He was too occupied with staring at Mustang. They had ended close together, so close their knees were touching while they said opposite of each other. Mustang looked exactly like Ed remembered him to. Only his hair was longer and, like in Eds dream covered half his face. _(Edward, answer us! We are coming in, okay?)_ Suddenly with a bad feeling in his stomach Ed reached out to brush the soft tassels away. His breath hitched. Mustang didn't choose to wear his hair like for fashion but to cover the eye patch over his right eye. With great prudence Ed tailed his thumb over the black material. "What happened?"

"I killed Bradley" Mustang watched Eds bright golden eyes become even wider. Ed saw his second hand come up and touching the medal on mustangs uniform like it didn't belong to him . "Fullmetal, I…" This was when the loud sound of bursting wood ripped them out of their trance.

Suddenly the small room was filled with police officers, leaded by a very disturbed looking Leon. He looked at the two men who at that close on the floor. He recognized Ed, of course, but was pretty sure to never have seen the other guy. He was taller than Ed and wore a strange military uniform that didn't seem to match those Leon knew. The man turned his head to look at Leon, his only eye wide. And there was the same foreign light in his eye as in Eds. "Edward, who is this guy?" Leon asked.

**I should really use the option to thank you! I am always glad when someone put this story to their story alert! I really enjoyed writing this chapter, hopefully you enjoy reading! Horner me by sending a review!**


	6. Alchemy and Confessions

**Alchemy and Confessions**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters! Sadly…**

**Warnings: mention of stupid Nazi thoughts that I don't share -by any means! Ed and Roy insulting each other, but that is fun, isn't it? Oh, although Ed speaks badly about germany in this fic i have to say, that i dont want to whump any germans, after all i am one of them...**

This was surely one of the most awkward and embarrassing conversations in Ed's whole life!

He was currently sitting at one tiny table with Mustang on his left and Leon on his right side. Both men were done looking each other up and now mentally rounded around the other in a cat like manner. "So…you are from the place Edward is from?" thankfully Leon finally broke the silence that had already lasted far too long to be comfortable.

"Yes, I am, although I have yet to understand where I am now…" Mustang sighted. That was something Ed could perfectly understand. He had been in exactly the same position, although he hadn't had anyone who could explain this mess to him like Mustang had. He had only a few fucked-up dreams from the gate to help him and notes he once read in his father's study. Lucky bastard!

"And you know each other don't you?" Ed and Mustang exchanged a long look before the younger answered.

"Yes, we do. Mustang is my former commanding officer." Leon´s glaze hoped from on to the other

"So he is this Mustang guy you were dreaming of?" Ed mentally slept Leon for that comment.

"Oh, you were dreaming of me, Fullmetal?" Mustang's voice dropped with fake sweetness "I feel honored! I never would have thought you would miss me this much!" Ed rolled his eyes so hard that tiny black stars appeared in his view.

"Oh, shut it, dumbass! Like id miss you! And I wasn't dreaming of you, I had fucking nightmare that, of course, included you, cornel shit-head!" Mustangs grin got even wider at the sight of the light pink that had spread over Ed´s cheeks.

"No need to be embarrassed, I assume you I feel horned! But I have to correct you at one point; it would be Lieutenant General shit-head by now"

"WHAT? How did a lazy bastard like you make it to Lieutenant General? The only thing you do is sleeping in your office chair and flirting with the female stuff!" Mustang shook his head in fake disbelieve.

"That is too rude of you, given how many times I rescued your ass or covered up for your stupid stunts back then. And like I have already mentioned, I killed Bradley. Somehow the new Fuehrer is much more eager to give my promotions when I earn them than the old one was. After all I am one of the most powerful alchemists in the whole military, especially since you choose to vanish."

"I didn't choose to fucking vanish! This pathetic gate sent me here! And by the way, how did you manage to kill Bradley and come away with it? There must still been all those suckers that supported him! Or did you kill them, too?" Had Ed only imagined it or was there a slip in Mustangs smirking facade? For a moment it seemed like the cold dark eyes were filled with something like…pain?

"No, I didn't, but after their leader wasn't there to hold a hand over them they became much easier to handle." Ed sneered

"And of course you came away with that! Why do I even wonder that you came away with it and got some promotions, too? I should be more surprised that you aren't the new Fuehrer!" Mustang only flashed him one of those smirks and ì-am-so-great-looks. But before Ed could throw any new insults about him being cocky Leon interrupted.

"Wait, I don't get any of this! So…you worked for him?"Leon flashed his thumb at Mustang. Ed nodded.

"Yes. He was my superior since I entered the army, although he wasn't a General back then." Leon drew his brows together

"So he was the asshole that hired you? When you were barley a twelve year old?" The disapproval was clearly audible in his voice.

"It's not like we go around and recruit kids' everyday!" Mustang snorted. "Fullmetal was a…special case and more than willing to join the military. It was an equal exchange, we both got what we wanted out of this deal, didn't we Fullmetal?"

"Like fuck we did!"Came the angry response. "I was a damn kid, Mustang and you took full advantage of my…situation! You sent me around the country to follow leads that never really helped us and expected me to solve your problems for you so you wouldn't have to leave your office!" Mustang chuckled

"Oh, Edward, why do you think that bad of me? I really tried to help the two of you, and to say I took advantage of you? After all I was the one that hid your little secrets from those who became too interested. I risked my career by doing that, you know? And if I remember correctly you also spent a huge amount of time in my office, especially when you were sleeping on the couch while you should have written your reports!"

"It is funny to hear something like that from you! You never-ever did your own office work without Hawkeye pointing her gun at you and forcing you to finish them!" And so it went on. Leon could only shake his head. The two men surely had some history. From all Leon understood they knew each other for years by now and had worked together, too. He couldn't say he understood what they were talking about completely, but what surprised him was the way they were talking to each other. Leon knew some guys from the military and they would never even dream of talking to their superiors in that manner. Especially if they were as high of ranks as this Mustang guy was. Honestly, how did he get this fast while he was still that young? He couldn't be older than thirty five. The police man tried to concentrate on the others chattering again "…and think of all your girlfriends! They most likely cry their eyes out of their skulls by now…" Ed said. This got Leon´s attention. He had always been interested in gossip; it was a weak spot-trough he had to say it had come into handy during some cases. Mustang once again shook his head.

"I am disappointed, Fullmetal. I always took you for more intelligent than this hallway-gossips, must have been wrong at that. I mean, has any of you ever bother about how I could find the time to date all this women? I have a quite time taking job. And why should I even want to go out with all of them? Do you know how expensive that would be? After all they expect you to pay for them!" Leon couldn't help but laugh.

"Too true, man!" Ed put on a fake shocked face

"Do you want to say that Central City's most know womanizer is a mere imposter?" the expecting gaze of the other two locked on him Mustang rose his eyebrows.

"An imposter? Wouldn't say that. I really got on hell of invitations, one more subtle than the other, but I only went out with a few of them." Ed tried to not show it, but seriously he was a little surprised by the honest replies, even if they were accompanied by a cocky smirk.

"Mister Mustang?" a young girl appeared in the door. "The tailor is now waiting for you" She seemed to be pretty shy, playing with her hair nervously.

"Great!" Mustang flashed her one of his bright smiles that would turn her knees into jelly. "Excuse me, but as this charming girl announced the tailor has arrived and I am really looking forward to get out of this uniform!" With that he stood up, turned on the heel and followed the tomato-red-faced girl out of the room. The policeman turned to Ed

"He really is a womanizer, isn't he?" Ed only nodded

"Yes, he is. Half of the women who work in his department do so to get a look at his ass and trip over their own feed too follow him around. One even fainted when the bastard threw her one of his narcissistic smiles. I don't even get why they make such a fuss about it, every time the jackass smirks at me all I want to do is to beat the expression out of his face" Leon laughed at this

"Yeah, I can somehow understand you, but you are a guy so it is different, isn't it? And the two of you seem to have quite a difficult relationship, haven't you? I would guess there is a lot of old stuff you never talked about." The young alchemist nodded.

"Yes, there is. Although I don't think that is all. I think it is just us, you know? We simply can´t last long without jumping at our throats. He is a manipulative bastard. He exactly knows how to pull the strings behind the scene and uses that to achieve his goals without giving a shit to what this does to the people he plays with-believe me, I have been his toy often enough to know. He may say we made a deal and both got what we wanted, but that's bullshit. Back then I was twelve, Leon! How should I have been in the position to make proper deals with someone more than twice my age? I was desperate and had something he wanted. That was it. He may say he covered up for me, but he only did so to hide his own involvement in these things…" The older male couldn't follow him.

"Sorry, Edward, but I think I don't understand what you are talking about. This deal you both mentioned for example. What made you think you had to make a deal with the military and what was it he wanted in return? I couldn't have been your power in war so I wonder if… he never, you know…" Ed rolled his eyes. He was pretty certain in which direction Leon´s thoughts were moving. And why not tell him the truth? Leon was one of the few people who already knew something about Ed´s past in this world, so why not reveal all the dirty secrets? Well, not all his dirty secrets, that would take way too much time and destroy Leon´s innocence

"It may surprise you, but that was exactly what he wanted. My strength in war, that's it. I may not look that impressive, but I have always been a strong alchemist. Hah, well, start at the beginning, shouldn't I?" Ed felt a bit awkward while he started to talk. He never was one to talk about his past, especially not with someone who knew nearly nothing about his world."Well, I lived near a small valley at the countryside; together with my mom and my little brother whose name is Al. My father disappeared some years after Al was born and never returned; he never even sent a letter either. Mom never really got over him. But that's not the story. Well, without me and Al knowing mom was sick, really badly, so she died when I was ten"

At this point Leon gave the young man, no, the young alchemist he remember himself, a understanding look. He knew how it feels to lose a parent early. His father, a policeman like him, had died when he was eight. "That was a great shock to us. We didn't have any other relatives who could take us in, only one old bat of a woman and her nice Winery who was our childhood friend that live nearby. They run an auto mail business. So we were alone in that huge house and hell, we missed Mom so much..."

"But there is nothing you could have done about that" Leon softly interrupted. To his utter shock Ed laughed. It was a laugh without any joy.

"Sadly there was, and we took the opportunity. You must know our excuse for a father was an alchemist and since we could think Al and I practiced alchemy, too, first to impress him, later to make mom smile. We also had lots of books that were left behind by him, books with alchemy way to powerful for us. In one of them there was a circle that was used to do human transmutation, to bring the death back." A shiver run down Leon's back. Somehow he knew that we wouldn't like what Edward would say next. "And foolish and arrogant as we were we decided to bring mom back. We choose to ignore the law that forbid to perform human transmutation, confident that we would succeed were so many much older alchemist had failed. No, I made the decision and poor Al followed my lead. Ahm, well, let's skip the details and just say we overestimated ourselves. We draw the circle and reached the door of truth, but forgot one thing. Alchemy isn't magic, it is science. In order to create something you have to give something of equal value-or that's what we thought. In reality it is a bit different but that would go way too far. Let's simply say we had to pay the price. For me it was one leg, for Al it was his whole body. And because I couldn't bear to lose my brother as well I broke the law once more and bound Al´s soul to an armor that stood nearby. That way I lost my arm, too. I must have lost concision after that, cause when I opened my eyes again he had carried me to the woman I told you about earlier and they were about to make me a set of auto mail. Let me tell you this was one bitch of a pain. When I got my two false limbs Al and I made a deal: We would get back our bodies. But again there were two problems. Getting back our bodies would be human transmutation once again. How would we get the information how to do this? It was forbidden to even research human transmutation. And we couldn't risk others to get to know what we did"

That was a load of shit! Leon had known it wouldn't be a nice story that Ed would tell him, but he somehow expected something less sad... "This was the secret Mustang said he covered up for?" the alchemist nodded.

"Yes. He was interested in my father originally, but when he visited our home to search for him he instead found us and worked out what we have done. You must know that most alchemists die while trying something like this and Al and I survived it at such a young age. Mustang figured we must be especially powerful and he wanted to have strong alchemists under his command. But Pikato, the bat-mechanic, didn't want us to join the military as state alchemists. In order to join them you have to make a contract with the state, swear to serve them in all meanings and fight for the country in case of a war. Short: Sell your soul. People in Amestris used to call us `dogs of the military´. But the military was the only institution that could offer us an access to the forbidden documents we were searching for, so we left our home and gave Mustang a visit. We had to take some very hard exams in order to become state alchemists, thru Al had to return his application; he couldn't pass the physical examination without a body, could he?" Ed laughed bitterly "I made it and became the youngest state alchemist of all times-and was put under Mustangs order, what he had arranged himself." A few seconds there was silence between them

"Is he an alchemist, too? He said he is a powerful one, but why would he need you in this case?"

"Because he is a lazy jackass, that's the reason! But, yes, he is and I have to admit that he knows what he is doing. Mustang got the title `Flame alchemist´. That describes him quiet fitting. He has some special gloves with alchemistic circles on them that allow him to produce and control flames by snapping his fingers." Leon looked impressed

"Sounds great"

"He mostly uses it to force his subordinates to work faster or when he is very angry at someone."

Leon laughs "I can imagine that would be useful! Well, when he is the flame alchemist, what is your title?" Ed grinned

"Haven't you figured this out, yet? And you use to call yourself a policeman. It is `Fullmetal alchemist´ -given me having two metal limbs. Should be some kind of joke, I think…" Leon didn't know what to say to that one. Instead he came back to the original point.

"And Mustang and you hate each other since he hired you?" Ed scratched his head.

"Well, I don't know. I guess the more we saw each other the more we wanted to crack the others neck. He simply loves to provoke me."

"Seems like that's one thing you have in common!" before Ed could ask what that should mean the doors burst open once again and Mustang entered the office.

"So, what do you think of my new cloths" behind him there was a tall woman in a simple dress and the girl from earlier, both staring at the black haired man without the slightest bit of shame.

"Well…" Ed tipped his finger against his bottom lip, faking a proper examination, a malice glance in his golden eyes. "I think its okay, but…don't you think your backside looks a little fat in those trousers?" The expression of utter shock in the older man's face was priceless.

"You want to say I am _fat_!" Ed chuckled after all he could still get him with that one!

"Why, if you put it that way... You didn't leave your office often in the last years, did you? And properly ate a little too well on your dates, too…"

"I am not fat!" he only got an if-you-say-so-look for an answerer. "I am not! But why do I even bother with to opinion of someone who is still too little for his own coat?" This time it was Mustangs turn to grin and Eds to jump to his feet.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT HE COULD HIDE BETWEEN A BUNCHES OF MATCHES?" Leon nearly fell from his chair at the outburst. That kid had a temper!

"Never said that, but you know what they say about bitten dogs…And you know it is true, I mean something must have gone wrong, when you are at the same height as a thirteen year old…"

"Oh, shut up bastard! I am fucking tall enough; you just want to skip the part of you getting fat!"

"If you think so" Mustang showed a display of utter boredom and rolled his eyes. "Honestly, whatever makes you happy! I don't have time to listen to you whining right now, the tailor hasn't finished, yet and I think I have given him enough time to get the new thread he mentioned." He made a big show of turning slowly and strolling out of the room, but stopped at the door "And please, if you miss me don't walk around to search for me, Ed. We don't want to lose a shrimp like you, do we?" That was it. Something in Ed simply snapped. Within an instant he was on the floor as well, Leon who feared nothing good on his heels.

Beside the three of them the floor was empty, despite the many officers that were seated in the glass-wall offices at its sides."Don't walk the fuck away from me like this!"Later Ed would say it was Mustangs fault. And in a way it was. The sight of the bastard, his stupid, and untrue, comments, and the similarity to the life Ed led two years ago. Yeah, and all of this because of the bastard had he mentioned that yet? So Ed forgot where he was and simply reacted the same way he would have back in Amestris- he slammed his palms against each other and then to the ground. Blue light enlighten the floor. Within a second every head turned towards the furious blond. Then, with an ugly crunch the ground under Mustangs feed started to shiver. Like a wave the power rolled from Ed's palms down the hallway and threw older alchemist on his, by no means fat, backside. Before any of the policemen could recover from the shock of having seen the ground they were used to walk over move like an angry animal Mustang had pulled on a pair of white gloves and snapped. Ed could barley push Leon aside and duck before a ball of fire hit the wall behind him. Dust flew through the air. Without thinking Ed run over the ground, clapping his hands and smashed them against one of the half-high glass walls. The material formed into tiny daggers that flew toward his opponent, leaving two scared policemen who hide behind their desks. Mustang snapped again and the glass daggers melted at an instant. But Ed had already crossed the distance between the two of them without hesitation he swung his sword like metal arm at the others throat. Mustang, haven studied the other for too many years, saw that coming and only ducked. At the same time he pushed against Ed's stomach with all his power, sending him flying down the floor. With inhuman speed Ed stopped his flight at turned back to face Mustang once again. The fight was on a speed level that made Leon´s head spin and made it unable to follow every single move. The policeman looked desperate around him. Somehow he had to stop the two, or they would hurt each other! Or at least destroy his beloved police station. But how? Interfering now wouldn't end good… _Ah, that could work! _When the gun shot rang threw the room even the fighters forgot to scratch each other's eyes out and turned to face Leon. "Thank god, I thought you would kill yourselves!" A drop of sweat rolled down his temple. The next four or so second were still silent, but then hell broke loose. Everyone seemed to speak at once, without Leon, Mustang and Ed. Realizing what he had done Ed simply stared in Mustangs face, his hand still on the others collar. Mustang's dark eyes were as wide as his own. _I have used alchemy!_

"Wow, the two of you clearly know how to put on a show!" If looks could kill Leon´s live would have ended in this very moment. "Well, I mean it wasn't funny and you will have to sole real trouble now, but…okay! I will shut up, no need to stab me with that look, Edward!" Mustang chuckled silently. Partly because he recognized that, for a long time, this glaze wasn't directed at him, and partly because he suddenly knew how much he had missed this. It may sound mental and Mustang would never dare to admit it loudly, but he had missed the little, or bigger, fights he and Fullmetal used to have during the time the blond had worked for him. He had missed the fierily temper that was so easily to rise and the foul mouth that would throw things at Mustangs head that none of the crawler back at home would dare to voice. Mustang was aware of the fact the Ed was sure to hate him, but Mustang had discovered that it was more than hate, at least on his part. He held much respect for his younger fellow alchemist. He respected him as an equal, after all he _w_as one of the few that could last against him, subordinate or not. And he knew that Ed was mentally strong, too. He was kind, caring and loyal to those he loves, never caring about his own well being. He would stand up and fight for others, if he only thought it to be the right thing to do. Yes, Mustang cared for the boy.

"So, what will happen to us next?" he finally asked Leon.

"I am not sure. Of course the whole…scene hasn't gone unnoticed. Someone has called the Minister. I guess the government will sent someone who will deal with the situation. I don't know who exactly is informed about Edward and the place you are from, after all I officially don't belong to them, but like I know the bosses they most likely will try to keep this on a low level."

"And like I know them they will try to use us for their purposes." Mustang added.

"Yeah, they even tried to use the technology of my auto mail for their weapons." Ed agreed. The tree men sat in silence for a while.

"What a day! When I got up this morning I knew nothing about this whole alchemy stuff and all. And now? Here I sit with two guys from another world who tried to kill each other just moments ago." Nobody laughed but the atmosphere got way brighter during Leon's dramatic speech.

"At least I only tried to kill the bastard and not one of you, nobody would have missed him, anyway!" Mustang threw a pencil at Ed head which was caught by the later one. _I wonder if everyone in their world is that skillful_. Leon thought. He remembered the way they had fought, the speed, the strength, and not to forget the alchemy!

In that moment the door opened and a young man stepped inside. He wore an expensive black suit and looked very confident. Silky blond locks surrounded his face. His hair wasn't as remarkable as Ed´s but whose was?

"Hello everybody. My name is Michael Marshal; I am the English ambassador in Germany. And this…" he pointed at the big guy with very short hair behind him, "…is Colonel Jefferson Taylor, my Securety commissioner." The three men nodded.

"Hello, ambassador. Nice to meet you. Colonel Taylor" Mustang gave the big man a short nod. "As you may know this is Officer Leon Basked…" Leon nodded "Lieutenant Colonel Edward Elric…" The two men raised their eyebrows while looking at Ed who looked surprised, as well. Well, this didn't seem like the right moment to tell Ed that he got a promotion after his…death. "And I am Lieutenant General Roy Mustang." The ambassador cracked his head to the side.

"Lieutenant General? I didn't know that it is possible to become general before getting gray hair! But that's not the point, is it?" he smiled broadly.

Ed chuckled "Want to tell me something, bastard?"

"Surely not!" Mustang snapped back much to the amusement of Leon. The other two men looked pretty skeptical. How had this kid just addressed his superior?

"Well, how do we earn the honor of your visit, ambassador? I guess you are here because you are told to handle the accident from earlier?" Leon's voice was neutral and polite just like his face, but Mustang, who was after all the bastard-master of manipulation and lying to officials, could see something like suspicion in his features. And why not be suspicious? If ambassadors had the same responsibilities in this world than in his it shouldn't care this Marshal guy a damn what was ongoing in one police station in London, he should be interested in the businesses of that Germany he had mentioned earlier.

"Yes, you are correct with that, officer. And I also think I should tell you a bit more about my background before I start to talk about the stuff I am bound to tell you, anyway. But first: May i?" he pointed on one of the chairs, opposite to mustangs. After everyone gave a nod the man set down gracefully. "Where shall I begin? Why, maybe with alchemy?" No one protested so he went on "Before I went into politics I made my master in okumultism. My father had always told me fantastic stories about other worlds and religions; he was convinced that there must be more than what was obvious to the eye so he told me to keep looking. When I got older the most stories lost their glamour, but I was still interested, I was always convinced that there must be a reason why every culture knows something like sorcery or alchemy, to give two examples. That they only believe in these things to explain their world seemed to be a bit too easy for an explanation. Sadly my parents aren't rich enough that I could just do research all my life so I had to get myself a job. Don't fear, I won't bore you with my whole career now, let's just say I was lucky and became the assistant of an ambassador and when the guy decided he was old enough to give up the job and enjoy the time with his many grandchildren I took over the position. In Germany there are actually a few very important persons who were also interested in alchemy so I was able to continue my research during the last years. I would call myself one of the best informed men in England by now, but of course I don't have any proofs for my theories at all. I don't even want to say they are true, but I know everything that a human can know about alchemy and I am well informed on the experiments that took place lately." He made a small break to give his auditors the chance to work their minds about the things he had just said.

"These experiments are important, aren't they?" like always Ed was quick with his thoughts.

"Yes, they are, they are the reason why I am here today. You must know that I was informed about you the day you were allowed to stay in this country. They asked me for my advice on your matter and wanted to check how my theories fit with the stuff you let show threw, although that wasn't too much, I have to admit. Anyway, since that day I wanted to meet you, someone who could tell me things about alchemy others wouldn't even dare to dream of!" Ed tactfully didn't mention that he would have told him _a fuck_ about alchemy.

"And why did you choose today to visit? Because we are two now?" The elder blond shook his head.

"No, not only. I am here because I want to ask for your help on a serious matter. As you have figured earlier it is about those experiments. I seems like, well, they had success, they were able to do some transmutations…"

"That is impossible!" he was interrupted by the teenage alchemist "Alchemy doesn't exist in this world."

"And what did the two of you just an hour ago?"

"That's different and a way too long story to share" The polite form for: _Like I would tell you that, dumbass._

"And what about that murderer?" Ed gritted his teeth. The guy simply _had_ to find the spot that had rubbed on Ed for days! He decideed that he didnt like that guy.

"Hah, seems you have just as much answers for this as I have. But that is exactly what I want to ask for. I would ask you to try to figure out how true the rumors are and if the scientists really transmutated or if this is just gossip."

"Why we?"

"Because, Mister Elric, you are the most likely ones to recognize a transmutation when you see one. "

"Wait, you want to send us to that place?" One of Mustang's elegant bows went up at Eds tone.

"What's the problem, Fullmetal?" he questioned.

"What the problem is? Let me tell you, that there is a reason I left fucking Germany! Their leader I a mental case! God, the whole country goes berserker if you say a wrong thing!" Mustang snorted in disbelief

"Can't be worse than Bradley, can it?"

"Yes, it can. And it is. Bradley was a war loving psycho, but the German canceller takes it to a new level, you should hear the nonsense he spreads. There are types of people he doesn't want to have in his empire and it is wiser to leave if you belong to them like I do." He announced.

"What kinds of people? "

"Well, communists, Marxists, liberalists, atheists, people with dark skin, feminists, muslins, foreigners, democrats, peace loving people, oh, the big-bad Jewish people, homosexuals, cripples, mentally or physically retarded people, old and sick ones, intellectuals, I am sure I forgot more than the half. Shortly: everyone who doesn't want to walk in their straight lines and thinks too freely. They want sporty fighters with a strong national mind and no scruple. And if you are blond and have blue eyes they will love you." Mustangs mouth stood open.

"But that is hilarious! How can there be someone who doesn't fit in one of these categories? I mean, there are about five categories under those that would fit for me, and with you it is the same! And some of those words I don't even know, so maybe they would fit, as well…" Ed gave a dry laugh.

"Yeah, I doubt that even their leader wouldn't fit under some of these categories, and none of them is blond or blue eyed as well, by the way, but as long as you keep silent and cheer at the right times you will be let in peace. It is all about pretending. The real sick thing is that the people totally lose themselves in their own lies and honestly believe they are better than other folks."

"Sick" was the raven haired mans only comment. Judging people on their hair color? That was even worse that the stuff the Amestrians did with other nations under Bradley's regime.

"Well, we fear that this canceller plans to invade other countries in the next few years so he can expand his power and weird theories further. We can't risk he gets his hands on a weapon as strong as alchemy, he would use it to destroy in a never seen way."

Mustang went pale. Never seen destruction That ambassador should have seen Ishbal, he should have seen the things mustang had done, he should have heard that screams that still haunted him, after all those years, the smell of burned flesh, the insane laughter of another alchemist…

"Hey, bastard would you please return from la-la-land and honor us with your attention?" Mustang snapped back into the present. A shiver ran down his spine. If he was caught up in his bad memories he could forget everything around himself. In the old days Meas would have get him out of this state, so it was a bit awkward for Fullmetal to take over that path now, even if he didn't sound gentle like Meas had but sarcastic. He was not a single bit less grateful.

Unknown to him Ed had recognized that he wasn't drooling over his newest one-night stand and had taken him back to the present y purpose. Only was that already weird enough, there was, for Ed, no reason to be even nice to the bastard as well…

"I know this is new for you, mister Mustang, but this case is urgent, i fear they wont let you too much choices in that matter, after all you dont even have an identety i this world" said Marshall.

"You want to force us?" Ed was furious

"No, not i am not the one that wants to force you, but my bosses won´t hestiate too much. they are afraid." Mustang nodded. Hell, he was confused, not that he would admitt that, and wanted to have some time to order his thoughts, after all he died, met Fullmetal, and all this confusing other world stuff. But Mustang was a solider down to his core.

"I guess we wont have other options, will we? So i guess you could stop the sweet talking and offer us some informations?" Ed stared at Mustang. Had he just made the decission for both of them, the second time this day? He was so irritated that he didn´t even notice, that he forgot to protest...

**Well, sorry for the waiting, i will do better next time, promise! I hope you enjoy the story so far? Dont hestiate to do some critic, i can cope with that! Rewiews in general would be stunning! guh, what a gramma...:(**


	7. ambassador and musicnoise

**Disclaimer: Fullmetal alchemist doesn't and never will belong to me…sadly…**

**Warnings: The usual stuff, I guess you already know what I mean and if you are still reading it doesn't seem to be a problem, is it?^^**

Riza's point of view

Nine. Nine hours since the war ended. Nine hours, since they witnessed one of the greatest demonstrations of alchemistical power in the history of Amestris. Nine hours since a certain General became an unforgettable hero. Nine hours since Riza's hearth broke into millions of tiny pieces. And yes, she had cried. Riza Hawkeye, the best shooter of the Amestrian army had cried her eyes out of her head because she had lost the man who meant the world to her. And the worst thing? That Mustang never knew. That she had to discover her feeling so short before his death, that she hadn't even time to enjoy them. Of course she couldn't hope for Mustang to feel the same. He loved her, but not the right way. Or maybe her way was the wrong way? Riza couldn't tell, but she couldn't even bother, so she was fine with that. God, why did it have to be Mustang? Why so fast? Why in such a sad way?

A warm hand appeared on her shoulder. Embarrassed Riza tried to wish the tears away that left wet trail all over her face. "Don't do that" The voice was gentle and deep."If you lose someone who is dear to you it is only right to cry. I have seen soldiers cry who didn't even know our general personal. So it would be a shame if the woman he loved most would keep dry eyes." A sad laugh blossomed in Riza's throat. _The woman he loved the most?_ Rembles had no idea…

"He gave his life for this country, not for me" Riza recognized the weakness in her voice herself, the crack at the end of the sentence. Where was her poker face? That stoic mask that rivaled Mustangs? Maybe even that connection to the flame alchemist had disappeared? _Like dust in the morning sun_ Riza thought. _Like Mustang himself_ added a voice in her head. They weren't even able to find a body; the transmutation had ripped Mustang into dust. The sobbing started again. This time Rembles hand left her shoulder and started to rub over her back in smooth circles. Nobody has ever comforted her since her father had died when she was sixteen. Maybe this was a reason she never allowed herself to be sad? Because she knew that no one would comfort her? She turned around and hid her face in Rembles shoulder. Yes, she acted like a little girl, but the only one she ever loved had just died and left her completely alone, so how should she stay mature?

"I want him b-back…" Rembles closed his arms around the sobbing woman.

"I know, dear, I know. It is not fair, no matter what they say, it will never be fair, and especially not when we are left alone with nothing but a heroic memory to cry for." Riza didn't hear the words, but the voice calmed her arching soul.

"How could he do this? Why him? Why h-had he to, to be that…selfless?" The older general petted her silky hair.

"That's how he is, dear. If he was another man we wouldn't stand here and cry." The crying got louder and wetness started to spread on Rembles shoulder, but he ignored it. The only thing that counted was the girl, Mustangs girl. When the other man had given his powers to Rembles he had asked him to look after the country, make sure that the enemies are treated fairly, that the war gets stopped before others have to die. But Mustang had asked him to also look for his team and the young Elric, and when he had asked him to keep an eye on Riza his voce had cracked. Rembles would have done this without being asked for, of course, but to hear Mustang say he trusted him had filled the older man with pride. Never would he allow himself to be unworthy this trust. Mustang had betrothed him with the people he held dearest.

"Come one, dear. Don't let this destroy you. It would break his hearth to see you like this. He left us to offer us the possibility of a better life, to offer us peace. We have cried enough, don't you think so? Now the time for crying is over, it is time to dry our faces and walk on, make sure all the things he had wanted for this country get real. He left that task for us, because we are the ones he trusts, we can't lose ourselves in sadness." Riza had stopped crying. The pain was still there, but while she was held she had found something back she had thought was lost: Hope. Hope and the will to fight for the dream of the man she had so desperately loved. Mustang was gone, but his spirit, his vision was still there. And she was there, too. Now it was her task to end what Mustang had started. She looked at Rembles. No, not only my task, but his as well, and Fury's, and Brenda's, and Al´s, Havoc´s, Armstrong's…the task of them all. Nobody of them could ever take Mustangs place, but maybe, if they would work all together they could try. And make sure that there would never be the need for sacrifices like Mustangs again.

xxx

Mustang himself sat on a hard sofa and tried not to show his discomfort too openly. But he sat there since hours and even his patience wouldn't last forever. Next to him Ed nervously tried to find a sitting position that would offer a little more comfort to his backside than his current one-a pretty hopeless task. It felt like the furniture was made to make the people who sat on it feel uncomfortable, one could as well sit on a stone. The ambassador didn't seem to share their problem. _Either he is a very good actor or his ass is made of granite. Maybe he wears kind of a pillow beneath his trousers? _This was obviously the wrong kind of thought, judging by the killer glace Ed got from Mustang when he started to chuckle silently. _Trust the bastard to ruin every slightly funny moment_, Ed thought.

He had no idea why Mustang was that humorless, after all the guy wasn't really that old, no matter what Ed may say to tease him. In fact he couldn't be older than thirty years or at least not much older. Maybe the military had pushed that stick up his ass? If that was the case Ed was lucky that he had escaped in time, it must be rather uncomfortable to sit if you had a…_Shit, the killer-look again._ On an instant the younger alchemist banished the wide grin of his face. It was better to stay focus, anyway.

The ambassador was still talking. God, were there really that much information or did he just like the sound of his own voice? Whatever the case was, he seemed to be satisfied now and finally shut his mouth.

"Well, I think I will let you sleep a night or two about this. I will meet you in three days, on Friday again. Whenever you made your decision before that day just call this number and my driver will collect you and bring you to the house I live in if in town." He handed a small paper card towards Mustang who took it with a nod.

"We will consider your offer thoughtfully, thank you ambassador." The little smile on his face was only a polite one and far from honest. This was about the only thing that Ed admired about the bastard-he could talk about everything, even eternal doom with exactly the same polite mask on his face. He could charm the birds out of the trees without even blushing and with an authority that let no dubs open. The ambassador seemed to know the game, too.

"The honor was all mine! However your decision may be I look forward to meet the two of you again. Hopefully then we will have some more time, I would love to hear some more about that place you are from."He and Mustang looked at each other, fake smiles in place and Ed had to mentally force himself to suppress the upcoming nausea. He met Leon´s glimpse who rolled his eyes, too. The two other men exchanged a few polite words and then finally Marshal left the office, his bodyguard close on trail, like a good dog.

"Sooo…what did he want from us?" Mustangs head flashed in Eds direction

"What? Fullmetal, don't tell me didn't listen at all!" Ed spread his hands, the metal and the flesh one, in front of him and tried to look as sleepily as possible.

"What shall I say? I tried to, but I had to stop trying after the first sentence or so, otherwise I would have fallen into a coma!"

"You're unbelievable!" Ed grinned widely

"I know" before Mustang could even open his mouth and say something like how even Ed's ego was taller than he was Leon stepped between the two squabblers.

"Don't you think we should concentrate on more important thinks right now? I mean it is nearly seven o'clock"

"So?" _Impatient like always_. It was almost amusing how childish Ed still could be, especially if you consider the fact that he managed to survive in a completely different universe. Well, Mustang couldn't tell if this universe was really that different from the one he knew. Until now he never had the possibility to really get an impression of this place. The only thing he saw was the police station and the few bits of green suburban that was visible through the windows. And there was the things Ed and ambassador marshal had told him about that other country: Germany. At least the language seemed to be the same, so there was one problem less. Well, Leon wanted to speak of a different problem.

"Why, I mean he can't spend his night here, can he?" Mustang felt the eyes of the two others on him. Ed chewed on his lower lip. It was all too visible that he hadn't thought about this before now. "And we can't simply send him to a hotel neither. He has no pass and almost no knowledge of our country; he doesn't even know our currency". Ed nodded. "Of course we could put him into police care, but that would arise many questions and the I could imagine the big bosses don't want to many people to get suspicions, after all they didn't even tell me about your home country, and I am kind of your boss/partner." Ed had to agree to what Leon had said. When he got his fake pass he had to swear to not share his secret with anyone who hadn't had to know necessarily. And there weren't many people who were nosier than police officers.

"So what would you say? Where shall we place the bastard?" The moment Ed had asked the question he regretted it. There was something deep in the policeman's eyes that made him regret.

"Well, he needs someone to help him anyway, and who would be more suitable for that than the one who knows best what kinds of problems it may bring to find ones way after changing the universe?"

"NO. No way in fucking hell! I won't…to even suggest something like that! I am not his babysitter!" protested Ed in the same moment that Mustang said:

"I clearly won't need Fullmetal to hold my hand!" The two Amestrians exchanged angry looks.

_Gracious! How did the people back at their place survive this for years? _ "You won't have to hold hands and swear eternal love to each other or something like that! All I ask from you is to sleep in the same house without killing each other!" Uncomprehendingly stares from both alchemists. "It will only be for one night, I am sure I will have arranged something new by tomorrow." Still not much agreement. _Oh, fuck this!_ "God, why is this so difficult? I mean is this some Amestrian kind of think? An unwritten law to newer let someone else sleep in your flat?" Nervously Ed stared down on his boots. It was not like he had something against letting someone sleep in his rooms that made Ed protest. It was the fact that this was Roy fucking Mustang. Someone who he never thought he would see again at all, the one that made him angrier than anyone else.

"I guess he is right, Fullmetal" The question mark was nearly visible in the blonds face. "Well, I don't want to spend my night in some kind of jail cell!" And this settled it. Before Ed could protested Leon clapped his hands and rushed away to arrange things. Meanwhile the two alchemists were left in the office and had a hard time to not look at each other at all. Only seconds later Leon stormed back into his office and nearly dragged the two of them out on the floor and led them - accompanied by dozens of frightened stares- outside where a car that should drive them home awaited them.

xxx.

Three minutes later it was clear that this won't work. It had started the moment when Mustang sat down on the backseat-the front ones were already taken by Leon and, of course, their driver. This car was damn uncomfortable, nothing to compare with his wonderful staff car. The motor sounded like a wounded animal that took his last breath and the entire machine wiggled like it wanted to shake their bones out. When they set into motion mustang clutched to the doorknob like his life depended on it. Two minutes later they had to stop so mustang could jump out and beware them from vomiting into his foot room. The sight was nearly funny how he was on his knees, hands pressed on the ground, pale as hell and breathing as hard as he would after sprinting ten miles.

"Hey, bastard! Don't tell me you get sick from this, you don't bet an eye over Hawkeyes driving." Mustang shook his head, silky raven hair waving in front of his white features.

"After all I know that Riza knows how to drive and isn't about to kill me" Ed could swear that their driver shirked a good three inches at the deadly look that was sent towards him, but the question that left his mouth was

"Since when is Hawkeye Riza to you?" he could have smashed himself if that wouldn't be too embarrassing. If Mustang wouldn't have been that carsick he surely would have made a sarcastic remark about him being jealous what he-of course-wasn't. But this time he simply answered

"I knew her for years before we started our military carrier, and I don't think that I have to stay formal, after all I died." That made sense. Meanwhile Leon got out, too, and patted Mustang on the shoulder.

"Maybe it would be best if you walk the rest of the way, don't you think so?"

"Definitely!" Mustang's voice still sounded weak. It was strange to see him like this, without cocky smirk and his badass-attitude and Ed had to admit it made him well-nigh sympatric-but only well-nigh.

xxx.

After that… incident the walk home was in a surprisingly comfortable silence. Ed would have thought it would be awkward to be alone with the bastard-Cornel, ohm, bastard-General by now, but it wasn't. As inconspicuous as possible Ed let his glimpse wander over Mustangs handsome features. From this side he could see the black eye patch. When Ed had asked what happened to Mustangs eye he had simply said that he had killed Bradley, but that didn't explain anything, Ed thought. Was mustang blind on this eye, or was it lost? What had Bradley done? But beside that and the longer hair Mustang was still the same. Like he hadn't aged even one day. There weren't even the tiniest wrinkles in his face, not even around the eyes. _But how should he get them without smiling?_ Meanwhile Mustang was too occupied with staring himself to recognize Eds wrinkle-analyze.

He stared at everything. The houses, the cars, the people. Like a sponge he absorbed even the small details like how many people had umbrellas with them or how the sun gave a beautiful golden touch to everything. And there were many who looked in his direction, too. Two women who walked past them started to giggle when he gave them a short nod. Mustang couldn't help but grin. It seemed like this women had the same taste like Amestrian women. Only that he wasn't a war hero here so he could be sure that all this stares were due to his looks alone. Sadly Mustang liked to be admired, yes, but in this moment he would have liked them to look away so he wouldn't have to keep up his mask and instead act like a tourist and openly stare at everything. They took a turning and now walked downwards. In a distance Mustang could see a huge building with something like a tiny park around it. It remembered him of Amestrian universities. Maybe this was a university? He could have asked Fullmetal, but somehow he didn't want to show his curiosity in front of his former subordinate, no matter how childish that was.

They had reached their destination and Ed started to dig in his pants in search for his keys. Smiling Mustang looked up the façade of the house. It looked nice. It was clean and in front of some windows there were flowers. In this moment one window opened and a messy sand blond head appeared.

"Hey, kiddo...Ähh, Edward!" he greeted "Who´s ya friend?"

"He is _no_t my friend, idiot!" The other teen raised one eyebrow.

"And why do ya take him home then, huh? Is he a relative?"

"Oh god, no!"Now the guy grinned.

"Well, so I take he is your lov…"

"Finish that and I swear I will kill you and hang out you organs as a warning!" Ed interrupted with a face as red as a tomato. Mustang chuckled. Whoever this kid was that could embarrass and agitate the little alchemist so much, he liked him.

"Nice neighbor you have, Fullmetal"

"Shut up, bastard" he pushed the key into the lock with enough force to make mustang wonder why it didn't simply break into pieces. The staircase wasn't wide and the wooden ground worn out, but it smelled fresh like someone recently cleaned here. Ed opened another door and pushed it wide open for Mustang to enter. "It is not huge, but I don't want anything bigger so you better live with it. There is a kitchen, but I don't use it too often. The bath is behind that door over there. Oh, and the bed you see? It is mine, so don't even think about it, you will take the couch." It wasn't the friendliest welcoming-speech, but they had never been too friendly to each other anyway and it was already clear, that they both could imagine better things like this little sleepover.

Mustang put his bag that was filled with his beloved uniform on one kitchen chair and took a closer look. The flat wasn't big but Ed had proven a good hand with placing the future in a way that separated the different parts of the room like bedroom, kitchen and living room from the others and took as less space as possible. Everything was kept in light earth, green and blue tones. There were some strange plants that Mustang had never seen before and the paintings on the wall showed nothing he would recognize, mostly the city as far as he could tell. The younger man meanwhile found some eggs and a skillet and now started to fry. It smelled delicious and Mustang only now recognized how much time went by since he had his last meal. Fullmetal finished his task and they sat town on the desk and wordlessly eat the eggs and bread that Ed had taken out of one of the cupboards. Outside of the window the sun set completely.

When they had finished Ed put everything back to the place it belonged to and Mustang decided to feel free to take a closer look at his quarter for this night. The most things in Fullmetal´s flat were impersonal and functional, like Mustang had expected them to be. The place where he finally found what he searched for was the desk. _Trust Fullmetal to be a workaholic._ What he found were dozens of drawings, the most of them only black and white, but a few had more colors.

"I never knew you are an artist, Fullmetal" Ed turned toward him. When he saw his drawings in Mustangs had he thought it would anger him, but somehow it didn't? Maybe because to Mustang they were more than just sketches, too. Maybe because Mustang knew the persons Ed had drawn. And a tiny, tiny part of Ed was happy about the hidden compliment in the flame alchemists' words.

"Well, I wanted to make sure I always remember them. I feared I would forget how they look." Ed had no idea why he told this to Mustang, either. Honestly, what was wrong with him all of a sudden?

"Yes, I know what you mean. But you will never forget them, no matter how long you are parted. Maybe you will think you forget their exact eye color, or their smile, but then, when you await it the less it will hit you again and you will wonder how you could think you forgot it." The picture that lay now on the top was Mustangs favorite. It was as detailed as every other, but I didn't show only one person, but all. There were Al, Riza, the rest of the team, even Meas and Mustang himself. They all sat on the grass outside of headquarter. It was a scene that never really happened, but that didn't make it less beautiful. Mustang changed the pages again.

The next one showed Al in his armor and a pretty girl. Mustangs' hearth gave a little stitch. Winry still thought of him as her parents' murder.

The next one hit him even worse. Riza and Meas. Riza just had taken the camera from the sulking man and was about to take the film out. This one Mustang remembered. Meas had taken picture like always and one of them showed how Riza tripped over her dog.

"Do you miss her?" Eds voice was nearer than Mustang would have guessed, he could even feel he presence in his back.

"Yes. It is hard, you know? To think that she believes I am dead, that they all believe I am dead."

"I have always questioned myself weather you think I am alive or not" Ed repeated.

"Official you died while on order, that was the reason for your promotion. But everyone who knew you never gave up hope. Al lost most of his memories, but he still searches for a way to get you back." The mention of his little brother hit Ed. He wanted to ask if he had succeeded, weather Al got his body back, but his fear that he wouldn't like the answerer was too big. "However, I don't think that someone will expect me to be alive, after all I didn't simply disappear, but exploded right in front of their eyes, as you may know." How couldn't he? After all Ed had be in the first row so to speak. And since then not even a day had passed by.

Yawning Ed stretched. "I guess we can't change this so I will put myself to bed now." Slowly he moved out of his coat and the white dress shirt he wore underneath. The movement itched a bit. This was new. And the angry red color around his false limb was, too. Maybe it was about time, that he did something about that. Then he kicked way his shoes and let himself fall down on the bed.

"You are really letting me stay on the couch?" Ed turned his head towards Mustang. The old bastard really looked surprised.

"Hey, this is my flat, I never asked for you to stay here, so if it isn't enough for your majesty I guess you can always phone Leon. I am sure there must be a nice, empty cell for you…"

"And get in this car from hell again? No way, Fullmetal-shrimp! And you forget one thing. Maybe because you stayed here for too long, but we are alchemists, aren't we?" The smirk on his face showed his pearl white teeth. This couldn't mean anything good. Before Ed could ask what he was about to do or make an attempt to stop him Mustang had clapped his hands and pressed his palms down on the couch. At first nothing happened, but then bright blue light lashed threw the semi dark room and the power flew from Mustangs body into the furniture. Only seconds later a second bed stood in the room. Ed was stupefied. He really had forgotten. It was only this morning that he had spoken to the door and he already had forgotten. This was what they got in exchange for the mission they accepted: their alchemy, even in this world. And of course Mustang now was able to do transmutations without a circle, he had seen the gate. But why did the bastard know this?

In fact he hadn't. When he had tried the transmutation he wasn't even sure whether it would work at all. It also surprised him that his gut had told him to skip the drawing an ark. It was like a part of him knew what to do and he only had to follow. Maybe this was how it was to Fullmetal? No wonder that the kid was a genius! Suddenly everything seemed so easy, Mustang could now simply _understand _how alchemy worked, and he could use this knowledge to his advantage. "This is much better!" He judged before stepping out of his cloth and under the transmutated covers. Ed rolled his eyes and then decided to follow Mustangs lead and get some sleep.

xxx.

Their night ended early and anything but pleasant when a loud rowing sound resounded threw the room. In an instead Mustang stood in his bed, fingers ready to snap at whatever caused this horrible sound. To his utter surprise Fullmetal simply tried to hide under his pillow. All in all he seemed not the tiniest bit worried. To him the situation was pretty funny, how Mustang stood there with bare chest and in the now crinkled dress pants he got from the tailor. He hadn't even had his gloves on, so how would he fight the bad, bad evil _music_?

"Come down, bastard. No reason to piss your pants, this are just my fucking neighbors, trying to make music, no one is tortured nor is there an earthquake." Mustang felt very stupid right now, so he stepped down and did what he could best put on his mask and let the anger flow freely.

"Music? This isn't music, this is torture! And how can they produce this noise at fucking seven o'clock in the morning?" Ed chuckled.

"Well, this is a free country and inside their walls they can do whatever they want to do…"Ed couldn't believe that he was just siding with this idiots, but he would side with nearly everyone who made the bastard that furious.

"We will see this!" Without even wasting a thought about putting on a shirt Mustang stormed out and Ed, when he saw the killer-glace in his eyes, followed him. If for the show or to stop Mustang from attempting murder? He still could decide that later. In the interim Mustang had knocked on the door (or better tried to knock _out _the door). The grinning faces of Dan and his best buddy Steven emerged-to be greeted by a barrel in their faces. Ed could swear that the gun wasn't there when Mustang stormed out. _Seems like it wasn't the best idea the gate ever had to give the bastard access to circle less transmutation. _But the look on the idiots' faces was priceless. Ed would never forget how Dan's eyes wandered over Mustangs defined naked chest to the eye patch and to the gun.

"Listen to this. I don't care about your right to `produce incredible noise as long as you do it in your own flat´. I care single about my sleep and if you ever dare to disturb it like this again I won't hesitate to pull the trigger and spread your brain on the walls, understood?" Dan looked like he was about to faint.

"Slow down, bastard. I guess Leon would be less than pleased to cover up for you on your second day." Three heads turned in his direction, two with hope in their eyes and on with murder. "Oh, come on! I will make you breakfast and a nice tea to cool down, yes? What? Why are you looking like this?" The two neighbor boys stared at him with open mouth. Just then Ed realized that he forgot to put on a long-sleeved shirt himself, and that due to the way how his metal arm reflected the early sunlight it was impossible to not notice it.

"You know what happens to a nose when he hits you with that thing?" The smirk on Mustangs face was more a bearing of his teeth. Faster as Ed would have thought it was possible the two jumped back in their flat and pushed the door closed. "No need to thank me, shrimp." While going past Ed Mustang handed the gun back, which now looked like an ordinary skillet again. And in this moment Ed wished nothing more than to hit Mustang on the head with it.

**I am really sorry it took me sooo long to publish this. I simply had too many other things I had to do, but now school is over and I will update much faster, promise! I also have to admit that I don't want you to wait any longer so I skip the part where I let my new beta correct this. Thanks for still following the story! **


	8. invitation and civil conversation

Disclaimer: As sad as it is, neither the awesome characters nor anything else from Fullmetal alchemist belongs to me. I also don't get any money at all...

Warning: The usual stuff: Language, violence and so on…Oh, and as I mentioned in the first chapter a few thinks will be different in this fanfiction than in the movie/anime. For example: Ed and Alfons pretend to be brothers. There will be more stuff like this later on, I hope you dont mind =)

_Oh, and this chapter will be corrected by wonderful hurricanclaw, so this will probably set an end to typos^^. Thank you so much, you're awesome!_

The rest of the morning went by in an _embarrassing _silence. The moment Ed got to his flat again he had grabbed the next best long-sleeved dress shirt he found and pulled it over his head, as well as his gloves. _Yeah, because so many people can see him right now._ Mustang thought, but he didn't voice this, much to his own surprise. Since when did he leave out possibilities to mock the matchstick-alchemist? Especially when Ed was making a fuss about nothing. Yes, Mustang had to admit, that Fullmetal may have a good reason to hide his automail in this universe. For all Mustang knew, the people here had never seen something like it before. And there was the thing that he heard about that German chancellor guy who wanted to chase crippled people out of his country. But it still was… as if Mustang hadn't seen this part of the younger alchemist often enough. And fuck it, he has been a soldier as long as this brat has lived at all, and has seen all kinds of war injuries. Slowly he brushed one finger over his eye patch. _Like I don't know how it feels… _After he had lost his eyesight, Mustang had one hell of a problem to coordinate his movements and his alchemy as well, but he never even considered giving up on his alchemy or his pride. And Ed was also like that. He, too, was a fighter. He never gave up trying to get his and Al´s body back, so for what was he that ashamed?

Frustrated, Mustang took another sip of his coffee. It tasted surprisingly good; nothing he had awaited to find in Fullmetal´s cupboard. After all, the shrimp lived a rather sporadic life. The General took a look on Ed. The kid sat at his desk and wrote something down in a maddening speed. The older alchemist knew him long enough to know that he had just had one of his brighter moments and was now trying to write down his brilliant thoughts. _As if he feared that he would forget them otherwise_. Or maybe the little git was fucking with him and just pretended to be busy in order to escape any conversation Mustang could start. He stopped thoughtfully ,yes, that was definitely something the brat would do. A vein started to throb at Mustangs temple. Oh, how he would kill that…

The sound of knuckles rythmically rapping against the door reached his ears. And just like that he was starited out of his murderous thoughts. Ed as well turned around to face the door. On his face rested a look of utter surprise. "Are you awaiting someone special, Fullmetal?" The question may be a bit unnecessary, but surprisingly nothing more eloquent came out of the great flame alchemist´s mouth. "Well, do you want to open it or are you too short to reach the doorknob?" Hah, if that wasn't much better!

"Who are you calling so short that he can play football with dust balls?" Mustang had to bite his lip in order to prevent himself form laughing out loud. Where did the tiny one get these images from?

"Why, no reason to get angry, I will save you the humiliation and open it myself. Just like…this…" he stopped in both, speech and movement. He also must also have looked pretty dumb at that moment, with his mouth hanging open, but he simply didn't care right then. All he could do was stare at the blond right in front of him who looked just as stunned.

"Shit, Alphonse, come in. And you, bastard, better shout your mouth before your brain rolls out". Ed grabbed the taller alchemist and this world´s Al and dragged them inside. With a loud `thunk´ the door closed behind them.

xxx

"So…he is the real one?" Even the voice of this boy sounded like Al´s, if only a few years older. His face had lost every single trace of baby fat and his hair was longer, surly reach his jaw if he hadnt combed it backwards like he had. But apart from this Mustang could have sworn to have Al in front of him, However impossible it was

"What do you mean by the real one?" he questioned the lookalike.

"Let me explain this, okay, Alphonse?" Ed interrupted. The other boy gave a short nod to announce his approval. "Great, first should answer Allophones question: Yes, this is my world´s Roy Mustang." The lookalike let his eyes wander over Mustang´s features.

"On your pictures there is no eye patch." The other boy said

"He got it after we parted" was Ed´s only answer to this. "And now to you, bastard. There is something about this world here that I haven't told you." he hestiated for a moment before he continued. Ed knew he had to tell Mustang this, but he was also sure, that the old man wouldn't take it with grace and silence."This is not just another dimension, but a parallel one to our world. It started as the very same one, only that there is no alchemy here. The people are the same like in our world, and I mean exactly the same, from the looks at least. Alphonse here is the double of my little brother Al, and his older brother was mine- he died some time ago but that is another story. And yes, everyone has a double, so there is most likely a second Roy Mustang, even if he most likely isn't such a bastard as you are. After all, he maybe lived a completely different live than you, and may have developed different character traits."

"And you tell me this now? Why do I have the feeling that you only tell me things if absolutely necessary? What if I had seen Bradley´s double?" Ed rolled his eyes.

"Seriously, bastard. There are billions of people in this world, what are the odds that you cross paths with him? I have worked at this police station for some time now, I know the guys who work there, none of them I have ever seen before." Okay, the miniature alchemist have bee was right, but Mustang still hated to being kep in he dark, he simply wasn´t used to that.

"Is there something else you want to tell me?"

"No there isn´t, and if you don't stop talking to me in this tone I will give you a kick in your fat ass so you fly out of my flat and then can sleep in a fucking cell for all I care. I am not your subordinate anymore, shithead, so you better get rid of that god complex right now."

"God complex? I will show you what a god complex is like you ungrateful little brat! Do you know how many extra hours it coasts me to cover up for your stupid stunts back then? You have destroyed more in one moth than other alchemist in their whole lives!" "Oh, is that so? And who was the idiot who sent me on these missions?"

"I could send you one a nice, little country trip with the only assessment to deliver one fucking letter to one of your outposts and you blew up one train station, two houses and a cow!" Ed stomped on the ground with enough force to make the pencils on his desk jump.

"That was only one time, the cow survived it perfectly well and I caught a runawaycriminal!"

"The guy was past eighty and had to walk with a walking stick!"

"He had a grenade!"

"Grenade my ass! For all I know it could also have been his breakfast, we never found a trace of that thing, after all!"

"Because the guy you sent was just as lazy as you are!" Up now the two were standing so close to each other that Mustang could see the different golden shades in Ed´s eyes. It filled him with more than a little satisfaction that the younger alchemist had to tilt his head back in order to establish that eye contact. But only in the very back of his mind. Most of it was busy with being angry. Only a few more words from Fullmetal and he swore he would snap his fingers and burn the kid to ashes. To Ed´s utter luck Alfonse choose this moment to step between the two.

"Come on, you two! This isn´t even the point!" One of his hands was on Ed´s chest, the other on Mustang´s so that the two opponents had a good distant between them. Or so Alphonse thought.

"Look, Fullmetal, even your little brother is taller than you" Roy taunted

"That's it I will fucking kill you, bastard!" Within seconds he dived under his brother's fetch´s arm and jumped on Mustang, who had barely enough time to raise his arms and stop the others fist before it hit his face. As fast as Mustang remembered him to be, Ed jumped to his feet again and aimed for Mustang with his metal foot. But the general wasn't out of training himself. He managed not only to avoid the kick, but also stand up again, too. Like predators they followed the other´s movements just to attack at exactly the same time. Alfons didn't know whether to look or not, and stepping between them would be too much danger for his own life. Hell, he never saw Ed like this. Yes, he was short tempered and stuff, but he never got so physical before. It really looked like the two of them were trying to kill each other. So he was more than just surprised to hear that Mustang guy laugh. Ed felt the same

"What are you laughing about, Bastard?" With a slow motion Mustang wished the blood of his face.

"I just thought about what Riza's dad used to say: The longer the separation, the fierier the reunion." Against his will Ed had to grin, too. Yes, if their relationship had been one thing it would be a fiery one. Especially with Mustang being the bastard master of the flames himself and the always present danger of getting ones ass burned. How many times had that happened? Ed couldn't tell. P_robably as often as I threw something after him _he thought.

"That's it? You try to kill each other and in the next moment act like nothing had happened at all? How had the other Alphonse survived this so long? I swear it would drive me nuts within a few days!" The blond teen threw up is hands in a pathetic matter.

"We never really tried to kill each other. It was just…releasing tension or something like this" Al shook his head

"That´s crazy, can´t you think of a more…safe way to do so? What about a hobby? Maybe sewing or something like that?"

"Sewing?" Both alchemists cried out in exactly the same moment, their facial expressions equally horrified. It seemed like they after all had one thing in common: Their hatered for sewing_._ Ed because sewing would include needles and Mustang because, well, if your mentor forced you to sew more than one hundred pairs of gloves before beeing satisfied with your handiwork, you would hate sewing, too.

"No, I mean it, I didn't even know how to get you apart without risking my life" Alfonse chimed in again.

"Well, Riza had no problem with this" A simultaneous shiver ran down the two men's back.

"Riza?" Alfons tilted his head, confused.

"The bastard now is on first name basis with Hawkeye" why did Ed´s voice sound so sickly sweet?

"The pretty blond woman with the guns?"

"Exactly that one" Ed consented.

"However. I originally wanted to invite you over; it is Ally´s seventieth birthday after all."

"Who is Ally?" Mustang inquired

"His girlfriend"

"Girlfriend?" Mustang looked horrified.

"Yeah, what about it?" Ed looked pissed.

"Nothing, I guess. It is just a bit awkward; the Al I know looks like a twelve year old…" More he couldn't say because Ed jumped at him again

"What? So you mean he got his body back? Why haven't you told me earlier?" sweat-dopping Mustang removed Ed´s hands from his collar.

"Well, you being the one who did the transmutation I thought you would know that he is all flesh again, but now I really wonder how I could draw this conclusion…" the sarcasm nearly dribbed from the older ones voice. Ed snorted at the dark haired man.

"I died too fast for that you idiot..." In Eds head there was chaos. He would have loved to press the information out of Mustang like one did with a lemon, but that would be impolite to Alfonse who often felt like a cheap replacement for Al, anyway. And to that Ed would have liked to have this conversation with the shit-head under four eyes. Yes, he admitted it; he wanted to be alone with the bastard. How sick was that? But instead he turned to the boy he came to love like a second brother over the years. "Actually, I would love to come-the murderer is caught anyway. I think that Leon and the others will get along just fine without me for one day, the most likely will have to do the formalities before they can even start to introduce that pice of shit, so think a day off will be in for me. Of course I can understand if you don't want to have the bastard in your flat, so we can leave him here…" If looks could kill Ed would be dead now, but they can't (at least, it hasn´t been proven…) so Ed got away with a few curses.

"No, it´s no problem, Ally loves being a host and one more guest wouldn't make a difference at all, trust me"

One hour later Mustang realized how true that was. It looked more like a charity gala than a seventeenth birthday. First off, the place was a fucking palace. When Alfons had invited them, Mustang had imagined going to a flat, maybe a little bigger than Ed´s and with a feminine touch. But this? It was a two story house with a park around it that must have been the garden. There were hundreds of people who walked in and out, all dressed in their best clothes. This moment Mustang was more than happy to wear his silky dress shirt, the new black pants he got the day before and his military coat. Unlike the old light blue one this one was darker and decorated with an assortment of medals and stars showing his high position. He strutted around with an aura of sheer confidence that attracted enough admiring stares, especially from the female guests, what made Ed roll his eyes. The fact that he himself got the same looksand remained completly oblivious was what made Mustang smirk in return.

"Nice house, Alfons." Roy admitted while Ed, who silently walked alongside them, tried to catch a look at the catering. Alfons looked at Mustang for a while then started to chuckle.

"Well, thank you, but sadly it isn't mine. Ally´s family had a wealthy past; it is her dad's house. He wanted us to invite so many people and our flat would have been too small for it so he forced us to celebrate here. I personally would have liked it to be more private, but I am happy that her dad is so civil towards me, although I don't have much money myself so…" Roy nodded. He knew how families like Ally´s could be. And he didn´t made that good expiriences. Alfons really was one lucky fellow. This impression got enhanced when Ally herself came into sight.

"Al!" She waved her hands in a manner that was not very ladylike and her face was lighted by the brightest smile one could imagine.

"Oh, and you know you managed to drag your brother along, too. But this one I don't know, yet, do I?" She gifted Mustang with one of her warm smiles. She really was a pretty girl with her somewhat reddish hair, the fair skin and sweet features. She will become a stunning woman, that was something Mustang could always tell.

"No, we never were introduced to each other".

"So, here finally comes my future son in law and his brother!" Mustang looked up to the newcomer. He was a man in his late forty-something's, maybe a little older, with a serious face but a kind expression on it. This must be the house owner, then. "Hello, Edward." Luckily he shook Ed's metal hand; otherwise the fingers would be damaged now. Not that he wanted to hurt him, but he simply wondered exactly how hard he would have to press his hand for Ed to show some discomfort. It was a little game he had developed during their first, and only, meeting. "And who are you?" he questioned Mustang and after a short look-over "Some kind of a military?" Mustang bowed his head politely he knew people like Allys dad-and he knew how to talk to them.

"Nice to meet you, sir. I am afraid we never met before, as well as I have not had the honor the make your charming daughter´s acquaintance, yet. My name is Roy Mustang I am a friend of Alfons brother Ed. And you are right, I am a millenarian."

"You sure know how to talk, a higher up I take?" Again Mustang bowed his head.

"Yes, sir. It is General Mustang." The older man sure looked surprised as well as impressed.

"Well, it is nice to meet you, General; I hope you will enjoy yourself."

"I am pretty sure of that, Sir" The man wished the others a nice evening, too, kissed his daughter on the cheek and made his way to the other guests.

"Seems like he likes you," announced Alphonse.

"No, he doesn't, after all he doesn't even know me, but he likes my rank." The famous Mustang smirk was present again.

"Yeah, we all know how great you are, so please come down again, bastard, or I will personally smash you back on the ground" Ally looked troubled

"Didn't he say he is friends with Ed?" Her boyfriend gently smiled at her.

"Well, they have a difficult relationship…" Ally only nodded and went with it. _She really is someone easy to like _Mustang thought _she is polite, pretty and calm. _She was just the kind of girl that Maes always tried to introduce him to. But although Mustang liked her he couldn't see himself in a relationship with someone like her. She was too sweet an innocence, he would feel like he would dirty her with all the sins he had committed in his past. He needed someone he could talk to. Someone who would understand, truly understand, someone who would never back down and force him to look the truth on the eyes if he wouldn't want to, someone who could catch him and be there when he needed them. But the main problem was: These were things a friend did, not a lover. There were many women who would throw themselves into his arms, but he never honestly considered a long-term relationship for himself, because he didn't need a lover but a friend. A long time Maes had been this friend and Riza, had been another constant in his life, but now? _I really am fucked up._

"Hey, bastard! Do you want to come in or do you want to drool over nothing some more?" And once again Fullmetal pulled him out of the darkest parts of his mind, just like that. The shrimp was annoying as hell, but he had something. Nothing Mustang could put a finger on, but when Mustang wasn't occupied with wanting to burn him the git was pretty fascinating-not that he would admit that out loud.

The rest of the evening flew by in an instant. Suddenly Ed found himself with a glass in his hand and beeing dragged from one person to the other. One diamond-clad woman all but dragged him to her table where she showed him off to her friends. It was a nightmare that only ended around midnight when Alfons finally showed some mercy and freed Ed from his kidnappers.

"Fucking freezing hell, Alfons! They are like bloodhound dogs that smelled fox! I swear I feared that they would rip me apart, and why the hell do they think that I can dance or even worse: want to dance with them?" The younger blond laughed.

"Seems I am luck to save you before it was too late. What do you think; shall we save your friend Roy, too?" They looked in Mustang´s direction. It was easy to spot him, after all. He was surrounded by so many admirers that they stood in three rows around him. Some husbands already started to look pissed, while others were happy to finally have some time for themselves.

"I think he would hate us for it, I mean does he look like he wants to be saved?" In fact he didn't, instead he was in his element. From now to then he gave little smiles and nods to one or the other woman, let them chatter a bit, but most of the time he talked with a smooth voice that send chills along their spines to give them time to admire him properly. And with the golden candle light on his gloomy hair he sure was something to look at.

"No, looks like he is perfectly fine. He really is a womanizer, but with that looks…" Ed stared at his brothers double.

"Bah! Are you talking about the bastard General? Ugh" Alfons smiled.

"Come one, whatever you may think about his character, that isn't sooo bad, you can't deny, that he is really good looking"

"No more alcohol for you Alfons. I mean: ugh! Don't let Ally hear you" Alfons tried to smack the elder Elric on the head.

"Okay, I´m going, I´m going!" grinning, Ed brought some distance between himself and the teen´s hand. The room suddenly felt much too hot so he decided to hide on the huge terrace. Cool air played with his bangs and swept over his hot skin. Yes, that was good.

"So you finally managed to flee?" This time he used neither `Fullmetal´ nor another nickname for him, but Ed knew on an instant that it was Mustang who stood behind him. Maybe it was that heavy glace on his back that only could come from Mustang's endless dark blue orbs or the aura of power that made the difference between an alchemist and the people of this world.

"If you came to give stupid comments you better sod of, I am not in the mood."

"No, in fact I came to talk. I guess there are some things you would want to talk about, things that concern Al" Now he had Fullmetal´s undivided attention. "Maybe we should walk a few meters?" They did so in complete silence. On a bank in front of a huge fountain Mustang chose to sit down. "So do you have any special questions or shall I just talk a bit?" Ed shrugged his shoulders. For so long he had waited to hear something about his beloved baby-brother and now when the situation had finallypresented itself his tongue wouldn't move and form all the questions he wanted to ask.

"We found Al only minutes after you had vanished. He was drabbling something about your mother. First no one recognized who they had in front of them. Only when he asked to ask for his brother Ed we realized it. He was brought to a military hospital and put under the care of a doctor I personally knew. She is very good at what she does and would say a word about anything, especially if these things shall better stay private. Physically Al was fine, a healthy ten year old. The problem was that he couldn't remember a single day he had spent in this armor. Not what you have done, not the homunculi. By now he got the most of his memories back, in his dreams. But it is somehow different. He sees what happened, but for him these are just images, they don't touch his soul, he is still as pure as a he was before you did that forbidden transmutation." Here Mustang took a small break to let Ed think about what he just heard. But what should he make of this? When al didn't remember, did this make him to a different person? During that time Al had been Ed´s everything and he had been Als´. Would that still be with Al not remembering anything? On the other side Ed was happy that Al was given the chance to make a new start.

"What did he do?" Mustang smiled gently, no smirk but a smile.

"He started to try to get you back. That is difficult for him, because he doesn't remember the things he learned while he was stuck in the armor. He is very upset about this, but I think if he would the military would be too interested in him for his own good, he wouldn't have lasted under that pressure."

"He is not weak" Ed interrupted.

"No, he isn´t, but he is not you, Edward. He is not the type of a person who can live with the guilt that our job brings; he is not the person that should have to live a life like this. Al is the gentlest person I know. It would break him to bring harm to anyone."

"So he never became a dog? But he saw the gate, he must be able to do transmutation without circles, I would bet the militaries would love to have someone like him in their ranks."

"Like I said, he had no more knowledge of alchemy than any other ten year old would have had. And yes, he can do circle less transmutations, but he can't control it. I don't know why, your old teacher doesn´t either. We suspect this is due to his loss of memories." When Mustang looked back he now could understand the woman's surprise and disbeliefe better. To him alchemy now was as natural as breathing. He couldn't imagine failing at it ever again. "But he has started studding. His dream is to find a way to combine alchemy and medicine so he can help people normal doctors can do nothing for." That sounded just like Al "And he has adopted two cats." That sounded even more like Al! Mustang then continued talking. He talked and talked and talked. The other guests started to leave and they still sat and talked. It must have been the longest peaceful talk they ever had. And a piece of Ed´s soul that had always been restless finally settled down and let him calm down.

"Well, there is something good about Al being that young again: I won't have to worry about some girl stealing him before I come back!" Ed suddenly exclaimed

"Actually I wouldn't rely on that, Ed. I think he found some liking in your friend Winry. .."

"What? That witch will slay my poor baby-brother with one of her stupid wretches!" Mustang laughed. It was a real one, when he threw his head back and closed his eye.

"She seemed more like a mother hen to me. Everyone around Al can't help to get a little protective it seems like he is just too sweet for any woman to resist!" Yes, Al had always been the neighborhoods favorite. "But no worries, you will always come first for him, Edward." Puzzled Ed looked Mustang in the eye. The moonlight reflected in it and his almost white skin seemed to shine. He truly _is_ good looking Ed had to admit-to mentally smack himself for being stupid the very next second.

During their talk it had gotten late. When they came back to the mansion the party was almost over. Only few guest still stuck around, most of them would spent the night in one of the guestrooms. "And you are sure that you don't want to spend the night here?"

"Yes, Al I am."

"Why are you doing this? Calling me Al? I thought that was your brother's nickname?" His voice was so low that only Ed could hear him. (And probably Mustang, the bastard always had his eyes everywhere) To tell the truth Ed hadn't even realized that. But now the whole thing didn't seem so important like it had only yesterday. Maybe this was due to this peace-feeling thing?

"You are my brother as well, Al" With tears in his eyes the younger one embraced Ed tightly.

"And you are my brother."

"Come home well, Ed, you too Mr. Mustang!" they waved some goodbyes then parted finally.

Back home Ed stepped out of his clothes and let himself fall to bed. Al was fine, Alphonse, too. All his loved ones where fine, he had his alchemy back had someone to talk to and new hope. Life seemed so much brighter than a week before and who did he have to thank for this? Form all people it was Mustang-ohm he meant the bastard. _However… _and for the first time of what felt like ever he felt into a dreamless sleep.

Okay, this chapter is shorter than the last once and there is not that many plot in it, but I simply wanted to make Ed happy for now, it will be hard enough for him in this story…

Oh, and before I forget it: Love and a big thank you to all of you!


End file.
